


I Create Myself

by badwolfofbakerstreet



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Bad Wolf, F/M, Fluff, M/M, and some not fluff, and some not sexy, some sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfofbakerstreet/pseuds/badwolfofbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester's catch wind of a case. Strange grafitti, golden lights and a young blonde girl seems to be caught up in the middle of it.</p><p>Post Doomsday. Pre-Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean stood outside of Bobby's house, staring up at the night sky, beer in hand. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he asked an unknown, and possibly no longer existent, entity for help. He heard faint foot steps behind him, but didn't turn around.

"Dean." The gruff voice of Castiel pierced the chilled night air, "He will detox from the demon blood soon enough, there is no need to worry." Dean breathed deeply, taking a long swig of his beer and wiping away the few tears before turning.

"I know, Cass. Thanks." He smiled and sighed, moving to sit on the hood of a car. He propped his elbow on his leg and swirled around the liquid in the dark brown bottle, squinting at it.

"You're troubled." Castiel stated, taking a seat next to him on the hood of the car.

"How could you tell?"

"Well you're obviously distraught, there's traces of tears in your eyes and you came out here to be alone. After observing all the evidence I came to the conclusion that-"

"Sarcasm, Cass." Dean cut him off, shaking his head and half smiling.

"Is there anything I can do for you to ease your suffering?" Castiel asked, looking over at Dean. The hunter returned the look and breathed in. After a few moments Dean managed to look away, downing the rest of his beer and throwing the bottle aside.

"Yeah... Maybe we could find a case? Just a small one to distract from the inevitable." Dean shrugged, stretching and laying back against the hood.

"I will get right on that, Dean." Castiel said, staring straight ahead and closing his eyes. Dean continued to look up at the sky above them.

"There's so much that's real here on Earth, you ever think that aliens exist too?" He asked, mostly to himself.

"My father created much life. Not just here. He went... What would you call it... Overboard?" The angel responded, his eyes still shut. 

"Really?" Dean nodded, sitting back up and looking at Castiel, "What are you doing?" 

"Searching." Cass sighed, "Oh, that's a good one."

"What?"

"Sighting's of a strange golden light, usually right before someone is either disintegrated or saved, or sometimes both. Paired with strange graffiti appearing from seemingly nowhere, no strokes or lines, no dripping." He sat with his eyes still closed, his brow furrowed, "Strange."

"Sounds pretty strange." Dean nodded, hopping off of the car, "I'm in, where to?" He pulled out his car keys and turned to the angel, who was still sitting, though his eyes were now very much open and very much staring at the hunter.

"Washington, DC." He said calmly, "Shall I go get Sam?"

"Nah, leave him in there." Dean shrugged, staring down at the keys in his hands, "It'll just be you and me, bud." 

"You want me to come with you?" Castiel asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, course I do." Dean nodded, turning and beckoning for Cass to follow him to the Impala. The angel did so, and climbed into the passenger's seat of the car. 

"Should we tell Bobby?" 

"Nope. He'll call eventually." He responded, starting the car and driving away from the compound. He pushed in a tape and classic rock filled the car, Dean began drumming on the steering wheel and singing softly along.

"You really enjoy music." Castiel commented roughly an hour into the car ride. Dean had successfully sang along with every song.

"Good observation." Dean laughed, "Music is God's gift to this green earth." 

"One of many." Cass agreed, beginning to nod his head along with the music.

"There ya go Cass!" Dean exclaimed, turning up the song. As the song ended,  _Carry on My Wayward Son_ began playing.

"I think I know this one." Said the angel, moving his head in beat with the music even more.

"Who doesn't!" The hunter said, singing loudly to the verses. Castiel suddenly turned the music down.

"I'm very pleased that you brought me along with you, Dean. I feel like I am getting to know you better." He explained.

"Yeah, it's like a bonding experience, innit?" Dean chanced a glance in Castiel's direction, to find the angel staring over at him.

"Yes, very much so. I am very glad that it was I who raised you from perdition." He admitted.

"Me too, Cass, me too." He smiled and reached a hand over to squeeze the angel's shoulder lightly. Castiel stared down at the foreign hand on him, but didn't mind the touch. He continued to smile over at Dean even after he'd removed his hand, "Now let's go gank a golden son of a bitch!" He accelerated, and they drove on.

They arrived what felt like a million years later, to Cass at least. As Dean parked along a curb near a museum of some sort, he climbed out, looking all around.

"Think I should put on the monkey suit?" Dean asked, walking to the trunk and pulling out his pre-packed bag of weaponry. 

"I'm not sure." Castiel replied, looking around suspiciously.

"What's up?" Dean asked him, watching the angel stare across the road. 

"There's a strange energy coming from that direction." He pointed across the road and up the mall to the Lincoln Memorial.

"You think strange golden graffiti artist is gonna hit there next?" Dean asked, readying his favorite sawed off shot gun.

"I think they already are." Castiel remarked, just then, a bright gold light shone through the pillars of the memorial.

"Let's go!" Dean shouted, starting to run. The fact that it was the middle of the night allowed them some freedom of movement as there weren't many people out. The few cars that were on the road had all stopped to gawk at the light. Dean started up the steps of the white building, "Damn there's a lot of these bitches." He was only half-way up, but had run up about thirty steps. Castiel however was already at the top. Dean stared at him incredulously before continuing up the rest of the stairs. When he reached the entrance of the memorial, he found Cass hovering over what seemed to be a body.

"What do we have here?" He asked, walking up to the angel.

"She was in here when I arrived." Castiel looked up at Dean. When Dean finally reached the two, he saw a young blonde woman lying in what seemed to be a pile of ashes. Dean furrowed his brow and looked all around, stopping only when he looked up at the Lincoln statue.

"Uh, Cass, did you see that?" Dean asked, pointing ahead of him. The angel looked first back at Dean and then to the direction he was pointing. Upon seeing what Dean was referring to, his eyes widened and he stood up.

"I did not." Castiel said, they stared in silence for a few moments at the graffiti that was artistically painted across the dead president's legs, "What do you think it means?" 

"No clue." Dean replied, and he really didn't. He'd never seen it before, not once. He took out his phone and snapped a quick picture, opting to capture it to show to Bobby. He looked from the picture back to the statue, deciding to say the words aloud, "Bad Wolf."


	2. Chapter 2

"We should probably get her out of here." Dean said, leaning down to the petite girl's side. He found it extremely easy to hoist her off of the ground and into his arms. He and Castiel made it down the stairs and across the road to their car when cops began showing up at the memorial, "Got out of there just in time." He said, smiling at the angel.

"What are we going to do with her?" Castiel asked.

"Question her." Dean replied simply, "What else would we do?" 

"The soldier in me wants to say smite." Replied the angel honestly.

"Let's stick to questions." Said the hunter, setting the girl down on the steps of the museum. He propped her up against a wall, brushing the blonde hair from her face. Before he had a chance to say anything to Castiel, his phone began ringing. He pulled it out to see Bobby's name pop up, "I'd better get this... Wake her up." He walked over to the car, leaving the angel with the girl. Cass knelt down next to her, staring at her face confused. He reached out, touching her temple lightly.

"Oi!" She awoke with a jolt, nearly falling over, " Who are you?" She asked, her cockney accent shining through.

"You're British." Castiel stated.

"Brilliant observation, weird guy. Now who are you, and why are ya leanin in front of me?" She tried to back away, but found herself backed against a stone wall.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the lord and I found you lying in a pile of ashes in the Lincoln Memorial." He answered truthfully.

"An angel of wha?" She asked, disbelieving. 

"Crap, Bobby, I gotta go." Dean said, overhearing the other conversation. He closed the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket, making his way over to the strange girl and the angel.

"Of the lord." Castiel said again, the blonde girl stared at him, her brow furrowed.

"You're completely bonkers." She said calmly.

"Sorry." Dean said, putting on his best smile, "My friend here can be a bit crazy at times. He likes messing with people." He laughed and also knelt down in front of the girl, who looked at him and her eyes widened slightly before she smiled, her tongue poking through her teeth a bit.

" 'Ello, who are you now?" She asked, continuing to smile. Dean smiled back, looking down and back up at her, his eyes as smoldering as he could make them. Castiel watched, slight confusion on his face and a strange feeling in his gut, something akin to dread. 

"Name's Dean." He held out his hand, deciding there was no use in lying to her, "This here is Castiel."

"Yeah, I got his name." She said, taking Dean's hand and shaking it, "He really thinks he's an angel?" She asked, laughing slightly.

"Only sometimes." Dean replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Well I didn't throw it, did I?" She retorted, still holding onto his hand. Dean raised his brows in surprise at her and looked to Castiel. She cleared her throat and looked down, laughing at herself a bit, "Name's Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Well, Rose Tyler, it's very nice to meet you." Dean said, "Care to tell us why we found you unconscious in ashes in the Lincoln Memorial near some graffiti?" 

"Graffiti?" She asked, slight worry appearing on her face. Castiel noticed this change.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"What did it say?" Rose sat up, ready to stand. Dean pulled out his phone and brought up the picture, holding it in front of her face.

"Bad wolf." He said and she looked ready to burst into tears.

"Oh, god, this can't be good." She said, running a hand through her hair, "No, no no. This can't be happening, not again." She wiped away a tear.

"This has happened to you before?" Castiel asked, wanting to break the one on one session she and Dean seemed to be having.

"Yeah." She said, shaking her head and puffing out an uneasy breath, "A few years back. But it wasn't here. It was in a completely different..." She stopped herself and looked at the two men in front of her, "Country." She finished. 

"Well clearly, you're not from here." Dean smirked and stood up, holding his hand out for her to take. She took it and he helped her get to her feet, "Miss Tyler, we are at your service, where do you need to go?" 

"London." She said, sighing.

"In America. Anywhere in this country." Dean added, Rose laughed.

"Right, uh... I don't really have anywhere in particular that I'm staying. I'm kind of moving around from place to place." 

"Well where are you staying right now?" He asked.

"Walk me there?" She asked, walking away from them. The two men looked to each other before following her down the empty sidewalk. 

They walked a few blocks until they reached a hotel, it was pretty nice from the looks of it. She headed into the lobby and to the elevator, unsure of what to do, Dean and Castiel followed. She continued to walk in silence to her door, leaning against it.

"This is me." She said, half smiling, "Thanks for walking me. And thanks for saving me from whatever it was that happened." 

"No problem." Dean said, smiling brightly, "If there's anything else you need... Let us know." He handed her a card with his number and she looked at it, looking back up and smiling.

"Yeah, thanks." She tapped the card against her fingers briefly before turning to go inside her room, swiping her key card and then turning back to the guys, "Look, if you're still around tomorrow, we could get dinner or something, yeah? My treat. As a thank you." 

"Sure." Replied the hunter, never being able to pass up an opportunity for a free burger, "Just call." 

"I will." She smiled, the tongue making an appearance through her teeth again before she pushed into her room and let the door shut behind her.

"She likes you." Castiel stated as they walked away from her room.

"Eh, she's not my type." Dean replied, nudging Cass a bit with his shoulder, "But thanks for noticing she liked me. You'd make a good wing man." 

"I don't see what my wings have to do with me noticing a girl's sexual attraction towards you." Castiel sighed as they reached the elevator.

"It's not- it doesn't... Nevermind." Dean shook his head, laughing and rubbing his eyes, "We should get a room here and sleep. Then we can figure out what to do tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good plan, Dean." The angel said, rubbing his hands together.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, looking down at the angel's current activity.

"I thought this was what humans did when they were devising a plan." He asked, stopping his hands mid-rub.

"Only axe murderers." The hunter laughed. The elevator stopped and they went to the desk, getting a room with two beds. As they entered it, Dean sighed, plopping down onto the first bed he saw.

"This is just what I needed, thank you Cass." He said, rolling onto his side and looking over at the angel who was just sitting timidly on the edge of the bed next to him.

"You are quite welcome." Castiel responded, turning his deep gaze to the hunter, "I find that there is not much I won't do for you, Dean." 

"I like your honesty." Dean nodded, turning onto his back and resting his hands behind his head, "Wake me in the morning, wing man." 

"Good night, Dean." Castiel said as he turned off the light, watching as Dean drifted off to sleep, wondering for a moment if he should join him in his dreams, but deciding against it. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean awoke a few hours later and stretched, turning to his side to see Castiel still sitting in the same spot, in the same position. He narrowed his eyes across at the angel, unable to tell if he was sleeping or just sitting with his eyes closed. He wiggled to a sitting position and continued to stare directly across at Cass. He waved his hand in front of his face a few times before sighing and deciding to get up and start his day.

"Good morning, Dean." The angel suddenly rasped out.

"Oh." Dean said, smiling slightly, "Good, you're up. Uh, after we get ready, we should go out to the other graffiti sights, and visit some of the people you said were saved, and then we'll go out with Rose later." The hunter began his trek to the bathroom.

"Should I be accompanying you for the dinner?" Castiel asked and Dean stopped in his tracks, turning to look back at his angel.

"Why wouldn't you?" He asked, his body pivoted at the hips, his hands rubbing together.

"Well it is my understanding that when a woman and a man go to dinner together, it usually ends in things such as coitus." The angel explained, "I would not want to intrude on your endeavors." Dean shook his head and laughed a bit, rubbing his face.

"Uh, Cass, I told you, she's not really my type. Plus she's a suspect. We're going to dinner to pump her for information." Dean turned back and headed into the bathroom, leaning back out for just a moment, "Seriously, I'm not interested." He breathed deeply as Castiel's unsure gaze met his. He put on his best reassuring smile and nodded, his eyes gleaming as he closed the door. Castiel continued to sit, his blue eyes still staring ahead at the now closed bathroom door. He heard the shower turn on and the tell tale sounds of water falling from a body. With a sigh he stood, walking around the room in anticipation. He stared at himself in the mirror, tightening his tie and then deciding he didn't like it. He took off his trench coat, but then decided he felt naked without it. He ran a hand through his hair and then down his face, rubbing his eyes a bit. Before he could ask himself what he was doing, the bathroom door was open and steam was rolling out of the door.

"That was quick." He said, turning to look at the door to see half of Dean leaning out of it, smiling nervously.

"Uh, weird hotel this is, there's no towels in here..." He said nervously, "Could ya bring me one?" 

"Of course, Dean. They're right here on top of the dresser." Castiel sighed and picked up a towel, walking to Dean and handing it to him, "You should be more observant, next time." 

"Will do, Cass. Thanks." He half smiled and grabbed the towel from the angel, their fingers brushing slightly as he took it. Castiel let his eyes wander for a moment, noticing the beads of water that were rolling down his tanned skin. He raised his brows slightly at the sensation it sent through him, Dean cleared his throat, "Do uh... Do you need to... Shower?" He asked, awkwardly, noticing the angels gaze. 

"N-no..." He stuttered, "I'm okay. Thank you." He breathed deeply, looking at Dean one last time before turning and quickly walking back to his safe spot on the edge of the bed. Dean watched him walk away, and with a shake of his head and a small laugh closed the door of the bathroom, drying himself with the towel. 

Not too long after, the two were walking through the streets of DC, heading to the nearest police station.

"Do you think it is wise to pose as FBI agents in the capital of the united states?" Castiel asked.

"Sure, they probably have fed involvement all the time, they're probably used to it." Dean responded, taking out a wallet and handing it to the angel. 

"I already have the one you gave me last time." Castiel said, looking at the badge he'd just been handed.

"They have new seals every month, it's a government thing." Dean sighed, "Just remember to hold it right side up this time." He flashed Cass a smile as they walked into the building.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The woman behind the counter asked, observing their outfits. Dean held up his badge and Castiel followed suit, making sure to hold it properly.

"Agents Hetfield and Hendrix, we're here about the graffiti and disappearances." Dean said, putting on his winningest grin. 

"I thought McKoy and Stevens were on that?" She asked, barely glancing at their badges.

"They are, asked us to have a look too. Fresh set of eyes." Dean reassured her. 

"Wish they would have called first," She mumbled as she rolled her eyes, motioning for the guys to follow her, "At least y'all are cuter than those two assholes." They followed her through the halls to an office area, leading them in, "This is where they were working, haven't seen em for a few weeks, so this is all they've got. They haven't gathered any information on the latest two defacements." She held out her hand, allowing them to enter the room. On a table sat one large box and a stack of files. Dean nodded, turning back to the woman and smiling again.

"Thank you, officer..."

"Case." She smiled back. 

"Officer Case." He nodded, winking quickly before she turned, shaking her head and leaving them be.

"That was extremely easy." Dean said, sitting in a chair and grabbing a file off the stack. 

"Indeed it was, Dean. I guess I was wrong. Just because we're in the capital, doesn't mean they care more about the law." Castiel sighed, also picking up a file and opening it. 

"I wonder what's in the box." The hunter took the top off, reaching into the box and pulling out an evidence bag full of ashes. Dean opened the bag and reached his hands in, fingering the substance, "Can you analyze this stuff, Cass?" 

"I already did, last night. It's bone dust." The angel responded, not looking up from his file.

"Yee!" He exclaimed, throwing the bag back into the box and brushing his hands together, "That's disgusting."

"Extremely." Breathed Cass. Dean went back to reading and they sat in silence, going over their files. 

"I've got a survivor." Dean said, turning his manila folder around so Cass could see it, "Jeanette Harris, lives in the north east... Could be worth investigating." 

"Alright, Dean. Let's go." Castiel said, standing from the table. Dean wrote down the woman's address and they headed out, mock saluting Officer Case as they passed the front desk. They exited onto the streets of DC, ready to go to their next location.

"We should go pick up my baby." Dean said. 

"If that would make you feel better." Castiel said, changing his direction, Dean followed. They found the car with ease and Dean sighed in relief when he saw her, but then immediately became upset.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, walking to the window, "A ticket!" He shook his head and crumpled the small pink slip, throwing it behind him. He climbed into the car and Cass did the same. After getting stuck in a small amount of traffic, they made it to the Jeanette Harris's apartment. They walked up to the door, ringing her bell. 

"Hello?" A woman asked.

"Miss Harris?" Dean replied.

"Yes, who's this?" 

"Agent Hetfield, FBI, my partner and I have a few questions we'd like to ask you." 

"If you're here to make fun of me like the last guys..." She began.

"No, no, no. I can assure you, we're here on serious business." Dean assured the woman. After a few moments of silence, the door buzzed and they were able to walk into the apartment building. Castiel followed Dean up a few flights of stairs until they finally reached her door on the third floor. He knocked and after a minute, the door finally opened. A young brunette woman, very timidly stood before them, blocked by half of the door.

"Agents." She said, "Can I see your badges?" She asked, her brow slightly furrowed.

"Course." Dean smiled, holding out his badge, Castiel followed suit. She looked intently at the badges and then nodded, stepping back into her apartment, ushering the men in. She led them to a couch and they sat down, she sat across from them in an arm chair.

"This is a nice home you have, here." Castiel said. Dean looked to him, surprised, but a small twinge of pride formed in his chest. He nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." She said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "What can I help you with, gentlemen?" 

"Well, we have been going over the recent cases of graffiti and disappearances... And your name came up on the list of suspects. We just wanted to know if we could ask you for your story again." Dean said, trying to sound as calming as possible.

"Sure... Um... I told this to the other guys, that's when they began laughing and making fun of me." She sighed at the memory, wringing her hands together nervously, "I was walking home from work one night a few weeks ago when a homeless man attacked me. They do that a lot here, it's a means to get arrested so they have a bed and a meal... But that's when I saw it." She stopped, looking down at her hands.

"What did you see?" Dean asked, urging her to continue.

"Well there was a gold light, first, coming from the wall beside me. When I looked, these words had just appeared from nowhere."

"What did it say?" Castiel asked.

"Bad wolf." She replied, "But that's when the man suddenly released his grip on me. I stumbled back and fell to the ground. I hit my head kind of hard, my vision was slightly blurred from the impact. But I swear that in the moments before I passed out, that I saw a girl, she was surrounded by the same golden light. She held out her hand and the man just disappeared." She smiled slightly at the memory, "It was beautiful." 

"Beautiful." Dean repeated, rubbing his eyes, "This girl, do you remember what she looked like?" 

"Not much... Like I said, I was on the verge of passing out. I just remember she kept saying, all that is, all that was, all that ever could be. Just over and over again." She shook her head, wiping away a few tears that fell down her cheeks, "Sorry... It's just an emotional memory. She saved my life."

"You're sure it was a golden light?" Castiel asked, Jeanette nodded, "Not a bright white light?" 

"No, it was definitely golden." She said, sighing, "I'm sorry, I wish I could remember what she looked like." 

"It's fine." Dean said, smiling, "We'll get out of your hair now." He stood, buttoning his jacket and Castiel did the same. She led them back to her door and they walked out.

"Oh, wait!" She said, and they turned back, "Her voice... She was British."

"Thank you." Dean said and they turned back around, walking down the stairs and exchanging a knowing look as they did so. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rose checked herself once in the mirror before heading out the door of her hotel room. Dean said they'd meet her in the lobby and were indeed there when she arrived. The suave sexy one in a leather jacket and the strange man in a trench coat. 

"Miss Tyler." Dean said, giving his bet twinkle. 

"Hello, gorgeous." She replied, and then looked to Castiel, "Don't he ever change?" She asked, though she knew not to question wardrobe choices. Being witht he Doctor had taught her as much.

"These clothes suit me well. Why fix what is not broken?" Castiel responded, rolling his eyes and turning towards the door. 

"Right, aren't you pleasant." Rose breathed, turning her gaze from the self proclaimed angel of the lord and back to the mysterious hottie, "So, where to?" 

"We thought you might have a suggestion?" Dean replied, offering his arm. Rose took it gladly and they began to walk out of the hotel.

"The Hamilton. It's right up the road by the theatre." She replied.

"Then the Hamilton it is." Dean said, stopping by his car and opening the passenger's side door for her.

"Nice car." She smiled. Castiel watched Rose climb into the car and huffed as he got into the back. Getting around used to be much easier, before the apocalypse that was. When they arrived at the restaurant, Dean was a bit put off by how nice and classy it was. Rose went to talk to the hostess and Dean leaned into Cass.

"I'm glad she's paying..." He laughed, "Do you think they even sell burgers here?" 

"Perhaps there will be one on the children's menu." Castiel replied and Dean nodded, laughing until he realized it was meant to offend him.

"Did you just..." He turned to Cass, who had a hint of a smile on his face, "You did, didn't you? Boy I am a bad influence on you."

"I thought that was already established, Dean. Zachariah has said as much." Responded the angel and before Dean could reply, Rose was beckoning for them to follow her and the hostess. They were led through the restaurant and to a quiet booth near the back. There were no other patrons around them. 

"This is private." Dean said, settling into the booth, Castiel sat next to him and Rose sat across from them both.

"I figured it would be best. I'm sure you guys have questions for me. This way no one will over hear and think we're bonkers." She laughed, intertwining her hands on the table top. The waiter came over and took their orders, Rose knew what she wanted, Dean ordered his usual, and Castiel didn't order anything.

"Don't you eat?" She asked, looking at him, her brow furrowed.

"Angels don't need sustenance." He replied dryly. Rose nodded.

"Right, yeah. You're an angel. Forgot." She laughed nervously in response and turned to Dean, "So, what do you wanna know?" 

"Our main question is, why were you passed out in front of the Lincoln memorial." Dean said bluntly, leaning in, his demeanor changing from playful to serious.

"Yeah, I really don't know." She sighed, leaning back against the seat, "It's been happenin quite a lot." 

"What has?" Castiel asked, his head tilted.

"I've been blacking out, and when I wake up... There's nothin but ash around me and I'm usually in front of graffiti." She replied, not looking up from her hands.

"How long has this been happening?" Dean asked, slightly concerned. 

"A month or so." She said, finally glancing up from her hands, "But it's only because of them." 

"Because of who?" Dean asked. The waiter arrived and set their drinks down, "Thanks." Dean said to him, he remained unmoving, "I said thank you." Dean said again, turning to look up at the waiter, as he did so, the 'waiter' pulled out a silver blade and moved to stab Castiel, who caught his arm in stride as if he'd been expecting it all along. The angel stood up and was soon locked in hand to hand combat with the attacker.

"Should we help him?" Rose asked, pushing herself as far back into the booth as she could.

"Eh, he's got this, he's a soldier." Dean replied as Castiel twisted the mans hand back and stabbed him with his own blade. His eyes and mouth glowed white and soon he was collapsed onto the ground, his eyes smoldering black holes. 

"What was that?" Rose asked, getting up from the booth. The three hurried out of the restaurant and to the car. 

"An angel." Castiel responded, getting into the front seat of the Impala. Dean hurried around to the driver's side. Rose looked around momentarily before cautiously climbing into the back seat. 

"Angel's don't exist." Rose said, "There must be another explanation. He was an alien of some sort. You didn't have to kill him! We coulda talked to him!" 

"Sorry, sweetie. No other explanation... Wait... Did you just try to rationalize it by saying he was an alien?" Dean asked, glancing back in her direction. 

"Yeah." Rose replied shortly. 

"What world are you from." Dean laughed, driving directly to the highway.

"Oi, I need my stuff!" Rose exclaimed when she realized they weren't going back to the hotel.

"You'll get new stuff." Dean sighed, adjusting his rear view, "Right now, you're gonna talk." 

"What do you mean?" She asked, settling into the seat.

"You're suspect numero uno in the graffiti case. You say you've been blacking out... And now an angel shows up at our dinner, trying to kill us. I think you're not telling us something, and whatever it is, you need to spill, now." Dean growled. Castiel looked over at him, their eyes locking for a moment before Dean stared directly at the road. 

"I mean there's not much to tell... Not much that you'd believe anyway." She said quietly.

"Try us." Dean laughed. Rose sighed and rubbed her arm, looking out the window as she brushed a hand through her hair. 

"Well where should I start..." She began, thinking, "It started when I was 19, I was workin in the shop... Just my mum and me. Then one day I was attacked in the basement by mannequins." 

"Mannequins?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, only they weren't mannequins, really. They were automatons... Powered by this being... They were aliens." She said, waiting for their response. Dean looked to Cass who looked back and they laughed, "See, I knew you wouldn't believe me." 

"Lady, I've seen a lot of things in my day. But usually when you think it's aliens, it's something else." Dean explained. 

"No, you don't get it. They were aliens. I've seen aliens, met aliens. I've been to the far reaches of outer-space, been to the past and the future. I've seen so many things, you'd never believe half of it." She sighed.

"Alright, alright. So how did you get away from these mannequins? Did you melt them?" The hunter asked, settling down from his outburst of laughter. 

"Well no, not me. That's where I met him, the Doctor. He blew up the shop and then threw anti-plastic into the hive mind. Saved all of London." She shrugged.

"Okay, so where is this doctor now?" Dean asked, "Why aren't you with him, if he's the one that's saving you and London?" 

"Well I travelled with him, for years. Like I said, saw all of time and space, I did. But we were trying to rid the world, my world, of cybermen and daleks, and I got sucked in. Only I didn't. My dad zapped me to his world, this world. And I've been stuck here ever since. The Doctor, he closed the bridge between our worlds. Now I'll never get back to him." Rose explained, wiping at a tear that threatened to betray her. 

"Did you say cybermen?" Dean asked, remembering Ron's magazine, "I've seen that somewhere before." He tapped the wheel.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have. They were mainly in the UK, but I reckon there were some here as well." 

"So let's say I believe your story..." Dean said, "Why do the angels want you?" 

"They're not angels." Rose said, "I've got residual time energy left in me, I'm sure of it. I'm thinking pilot fish, riding along side a bigger fish... They've come to use me as a power source." She tapped her fingers against her mouth, "If he were here, he'd know. He always knew." 

"Sorry to burst your bubble, sweet heart, but that was an angel. If you've been getting chased by angels for weeks, how have you managed to escape them?" Dean asked. 

"She disintegrated them." Castiel said suddenly, Dean snapped his head in the angel's direction.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Yeah, what?" She asked, leaning forward. 

"She said she has residual time energy, whatever that means. They think they can use her, but whatever it is that's inside of her is more powerful than them. She, therefore, disintegrated the angels that were after her." Castiel explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world. 

"Oh, of course. Why didn't I think of that." Dean rolled his eyes, looking back to the road. 

"I posses many more intellectual capabilities than you..." He said, looking to the hunter who glanced at him, unamused, "Was that sarcasm, again?" Dean widened his eyes and nodded.

"Look at you two." Rose said softly, smiling and sitting back against the seat again. They drove for hours, Rose eventually passed out in the back seat, leaving the hunter and angel free to discuss the matters at hand. 

"So she has time energy in her... Why would the angels want that?" Dean asked, tightening his grip on the wheel. 

"It's obviously very powerful. Perhaps they think they can use it to defeat Lucifer." Castiel sighed, glancing sideways at Dean. 

"Well if she can turn an angel into dust, I'd like to see what it does to an archangel." Dean smiled slightly, thinking of the outcome. 

"Figuring out what she has inside of her may prove useful. We'll need to ask her more questions, I suggest going to Bobby's." Castiel said.

"That's where I'm headed." Said the hunter, glancing at Cass to see him avert his eyes quickly. 

"Oh, of course." Replied Cass, swallowing thickly for no apparent reason other than the fact that Dean had his eyes on him. 

"Do you think she's tellin the truth, Cass? About aliens?" Dean asked suddenly after a few minutes of driving in silence.

"As I said before, it's possible." The angel sighed, clearing his throat, "Does that give you hope?" 

"Huh?" He asked.

"Knowing there's other beings out there in the universe, does it give you hope for things here on earth?" 

"Hell, I don't know, Cass. It scares me more than anything. If we have all this crap here to deal with, then what do you think is out there?" He said, his grip on the wheel tightening even more, "A whole different crop of monsters to fight." 

"Well it seems as though this Doctor is the one dealing with them." Castiel rationalized.

"Like a space hunter." Dean nodded, "I like that." 

"Yes, Dean, a space hunter." From her spot in the back seat, Rose smiled slightly at the guys' conversation. Though she was half asleep, she'd heard most of it. 

_Rose_. She heard suddenly, as if it were whispered in her ear.

"Wha?" She exclaimed, sitting up.

"What?" Dean asked, turning to glance at her quickly.

"Nothin, just... Did someone say my name?" She asked, looking around, confused.

"Neither of us said your name." Castiel said, slight agitation in his voice from having his and Dean's conversation interrupted.

"Oh... Thought I heard..." She said, settling back into her previous position and closing her eyes, "Thought I heard someone..." She furrowed her brow as she drifted back off. 


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at Bobby's hours later, it was clear that Rose was moderately nervous.

"You ok back there?" Dean asked the girl who was tapping her fingers quickly against the side of the door. He pulled into the salvage and threw the car into park.

"I'm fine... Just thinkin is all." She sighed.

"You're probably regretting your decision to travel hundreds of miles with two men you hardly know." Castiel interjected.

"Nice, Cass." Dean glared, Castiel looked back, confused and as he opened his mouth to speak, Dean shot him a warning with a raise of his eyebrows and he quickly shut it. 

"No." Rose said, laughing to herself slightly, "You'd be surprised how often I do that sort of thing." She shook her head.

"Alright, well in we go." Dean said, opening his door and climbing out. Cass did the same and Rose hesitated a moment before following. She hurried after the two men and into the house in silence, standing behind Cass when they were approached.

"Boy, what the hell is wrong with you!? Leaving at a time like this!?" The man shouted.

"Sorry, Bobby." Dean said, running a hand through his hair, "Just needed to get away, clear my head." 

"With angel boy?" Bobby asked, looking to Castiel, "It was probably your idea... You two idjits are..." He stopped talking when he caught sight of Rose, "Who's the girl?"

"Rose Tyler." She said, stepping around the angel and holding out her hand for Bobby to shake. He did so and stuttered.

"British. She didn't know Bela, did she?" He asked, throwing a slightly nervous glance Dean's way.

"No, Bobby. She was being chased by angels." Dean explained, heading straight for the refrigerator. 

"Oh, that reminds me." Castiel said, placing a hand on Rose's stomach. After a second, she screamed. 

"Bloody hell! What did you do?" She grasped her side.

"Enochian warding to cloak you from the angels." Cass explained, walking away with a shrug and heading to stand closer to Dean who was downing a beer.

"What did you do? Burn it into my skin?" She asked, beginning to lift her shirt.

"I believe he etched them into your ribs." Bobby said, raising his brow, "What do the angels want with a young petite blonde thing like you?" 

"That reminds me..." Dean interrupted, "How is he?" 

"Better. He hasn't screamed in about twelve hours. Ate his lunch." Bobby said, Rose grew slightly confused.

"Good, let's go then." He walked to the basement door and the four of them went down the steps. Rose was half expecting them to walk into a nursery, but instead was led to a large iron door. Dean walked to it and began banging.

"Sammy! Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" He shouted.

"Who's in there?" Rose asked Castiel.

"His brother." Cass replied, not looking away from Dean.

"Why is he in there?" She asked again, slightly frightened.

"He's addicted to demon blood and had a relapse." The angel explained non chalantly. 

"Demon blood?" She asked wide eyed, looking to Bobby who nodded.

"Dean?" Sam replied through the door, "Where have you been, dude?" 

"Working a case." Dean said.

"Alone?" The muffled voice asked, slightly concerned.

"Cass helped." 

"Oh." He replied, "Well while you've been off gallivanting around with your boyfriend, I've been going through hell. So thanks for being here for me. Now let me out." He growled. Cass sighed at his remark, but neither man said anything.

"Alright, damn. You're a whiny bitch when you wake up." Dean laughed.

"Shut up." Sam whined as Dean opened the door, allowing his brother to step out, stretching. 

"Jesus, finally." Sam said, looking around. His eyes fell on Rose, "Who she?" 

"She is Rose Tyler." Dean replied, "The case." 

"You brought her with you?" Sam asked, confused. 

"Long story, involves angels. Now..." Dean turned to Rose, "If you would be so kind as to step into this room." 

"You're not gonna lock me in, are ya?" She asked, hesitantly walking forward. Sam's eyes widened when she spoke.

"British." He muttered, "Nice." Rose walked forward, stopping at the threshold and glancing back, meeting Dean's reassuring nod. The four men watched as she stepped over it and into the room. She turned when she reached the middle and held out her arms.

"What's supposed to happen?" She asked, spinning around. 

"Well, she's not a demon or angel or spirit... Have you done the other tests?" Bobby asked.

"No." Castiel responded, staring at her, "If she is impervious to all warding and can disintegrate angels with her mind... I'd like to know what she is, and fast. We may not have much time until she attacks again." 

"She can do what, now?" Sam asked. 

"Come on, Rose." Dean said and they began to walk upstairs. Sam sent an incredulous look Rose's way as she passed him, shrugging.

They all sat in Bobby's living room, staring at Rose Tyler.

"Ok, so you say you're a time and space traveller from another world..." Dean began, Sam and Bobby looked from him to her, both surprised.

"Yeah." She replied plainly.

"Explain this time energy you said you had in you." Castiel said next. 

"Right, well.. The Doctor, he's got his TARDIS... Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's how he gets around. Well, at the heart of the TARDIS is the time vortex, it powers it, I suppose. Well, we were all trapped in a game station, thousands of years in the future and I was captured by the Daleks." 

"The what?" Sam asked.

"Alien race, they've bred themselves to be cold, emotionless, calculated. They're the perfect soldiers." She explained. The three men looked to Castiel who rolled his eyes.

"Continue." The angel rasped, avoiding the other men's stares.

"So, they had me, the Doctor saved me, but there were thousands, maybe millions of Daleks. There was absolutely no way to save everyone and defeat them. So he started building a bomb that could take them out. Only catch was that it'd kill us as well. It was suicide, but for a good cause, y'know?" She sighed at the memory, "So the Doctor... Well he promised my mum he'd keep me safe. So he tricked me and sent me back to my own time in the TARDIS and told me to forget about him and to live a fantastic life." She stopped talking, looking down at her hands.

"But you couldn't do it. You had to try to save him." Dean interjected, "I get that." She looked up and he smiled reassuringly, urging her to continue. 

"Yeah." She said, "I had to try. There's not much I wouldn't do for the ones I love. And he..." She sighed deeper, rolling her eyes up and blinking back tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks, "Anyway, my mum, my mate Mickey and me tried to open the heard of the TARDIS... So I could get back there and save him. We succeeded and I took the time vortex into my head and... Well, I turned the entire fleet of Daleks into ash. I brought a man back to life... I saw everything, all that is, all that was..."

"All that ever could be?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." She said, looking at him strange, "But it was too much for me, I'm only human. The Doctor took it from me and put it back into the TARDIS. It caused him to regenerate, but I guess he didn't get all of it." 

"So there's residual time vortex in you?" Sam asked, "That's kind of cool."

"I guess." She shrugged.

"Except the part where there are angels after her." Dean said, looking at his brother, "But we've been dealing with those sons of bitches for a while, we're used to it." 

"I don't know why." Rose said, "There's not much left... I doubt I could do half the things they expect."

"Rose..." Castiel said, putting on his best concerned face, "This world, is different from yours. It sounds like your world is ruled by time and science. Whereas ours, well it's ruled by magic and beings that many don't know exist. Perhaps when you came into this world and were here long enough, the time energy began to change. It morphed into something more..."

"Magical?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. And if you were as powerful as you say you were... Well, even a small amount of this time vortex energy would make you as powerful a being as any angel. Maybe even more." 

"Or archangel." Dean added.

"Exactly." Castiel sighed. 

"This is crazy." Rose exclaimed, "What do they want me for?" 

"To defeat Lucifer." Castiel said, Rose stared at him in silence before she began laughing. 

"The devil?" She laughed harder.

"You've heard of him?" Cass asked, "Does he exist in your world?" 

"Not exactly. We have the bible, yeah, but there's no actual proof..."' Rose replied, calming down.

"You think they want her to fight Lucifer because Dean keeps saying no?" Sam asked. 

"It's a possibility." The angel responded. 

"It's crazy." Sam laughed.

"Exactly! I don't even know how to turn it on!" She exclaimed. 

"It seems as though it activates when you're in danger." Castiel remarked.

"Great." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Alright, alright. Let's just relax for a bit. You're scaring the poor girl half to death. Tellin her it's up to her to stop the apocalypse." Bobby interjected. 

"Never told her that." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I think I need some air." Rose said, walking away. The guys watched her walk out the back door. 

"I'll go." Dean sighed, Sam stopped him mid stride.

"No, I'll go. I think you've done enough." He shook his head and followed Rose to the back porch. Dean looked at Castiel and beckoned for him to follow.

"Alright, then, come on, let's go brush up on our knowledge of other dimensions." 

Sam found Rose sitting on the hood of an old stripped car. 

"Hey." He said, his hands shoved into his pockets and the most apologetic look on his face he could manage.

"Hi." She replied as he sat next to her. They sat in silence for a minute, "Your name is Sammy, right? I heard Dean shout it before."

"Sam..." He laughed, "Dean's really the only one who calls me Sammy." He said, smiling.

"Older brother?" She asked, glancing sideways at him.

"Yep." He replied shortly.

"Must be nice. I never had siblings, it was just my mum and me growing up. I've got Tony now, of course. So I get it." She scratched at her head, thinking of her brother.

"Where are they now?" He asked.

"London." She replied quickly, "With my dad." 

"Where was your dad growing up?" 

"Dead." She sighed. 

"Huh." Sam said, "He was brought back... or?" 

"Well, we're from another dimension... So she's with this dimensions version of Pete Tyler." Rose explained.

"Your dad is Pete Tyler? The millionaire?" Sam asked, mildly impressed.

"Yeah." She replied, "I'm an heiress of sorts to a fortune of a substantial amount. No big deal."

"Sweet." Sam said, laughing.

"I guess." She said, giggling along.

"So why aren't you there?" He asked after they'd stopped laughing.

"I couldn't stay there any longer... I as working at at Torchwood... We were on a mission. Taking out a nest of vampires. I thought they were aliens at the time, but I guess now I suppose they were really vamps. It makes a bit more sense now." 

"You were a hunter?" Sam asked, confused.

"Well, technically a Torchwood agent. Anyways, I was almost bitten by one of the things and my mate Mickey saved me... And I just... Couldn't do it anymore, I guess." She rubbed her face lightly, "I kept thinking too much about the Doctor. Everything reminded me of him and I sat around every day waiting for him to come find me. I thought, 'if I stay in the same place, he'll be able to reach me.' That it'd be fine."

"You really love him, huh?" Sam asked, feeling slightly disappointed. 

"It was a love based in adventure." She began, "It was thrilling and new, but he could have never lobed me back. Not in the same way. He's a thousand year old Time Lord. It just wouldn't have worked." She ran her hands through her hair. 

"Hey, don't think like that." Sam said, thinking a moment, "Here, I'll put it into perspective for you. You know Castiel, the angel that saved you with Dean?" 

"Yeah." Rose replied hesitantly.

"Well he's old... Like older than Earth, old. And he is completely in love with my brother." 

"What?" She laughed loudly.

"Yeah! Like, you should see the way they look at each other." Sam said, brushing a hair out of his face.

"I think I know what you mean!" She exclaimed, still laughing. 

"So, just because someone is ancient and... Well a different species... Doesn't mean they can't love you." Sam was proud of himself, surprised by his own words of encouragement. 

"Yeah." She nodded, "Well, I'm stuck forever in a parallel universe... So it definitely won't work out." She laughed a bit.

"Oh, well, in that case." Sam said, nudging her with his shoulder.

"You're really addicted to demon blood?" Rose asked, suddenly feeling the urge to force a deep and meaningful story out of the taller brother. Sam sighed deeply.

"Yeah, ti's a long story." He shook his head.

"I'd like to hear it." She said, "If you don't mind." 

"You would?" 

"Sure, might help me forget about my problems." She reasoned, her tongue poking through her teeth as she smiled over at Sam, causing his breath to hitch at the sight of her.

"Alright." He stuttered, "I'll tell you my story." 


	6. Chapter 6

After Sam relayed his and Dean's entire life story to Rose, they went inside. They were met with stares from Bobby and a quick glance from Dean, who had his face buried in a book. Castiel stood and walked to them.

"Rose, if it's alright with you, I would like to enter your mind." He said, she furrowed her brow.

"Why?" She asked, looking as Sam as he passed her, raising his eyebrows apologetically as he sat down next to Dean and opened his laptop.

"I would like to..." He sighed, "Scan you? That is the most basic way I can put it."

"You don't got a sonic for that?" She asked, smiling, he tilted his head at her.

"I'm not sure I understand that reference." He replied, "If you don't want me to, it's alright."

"Oi, it's ok. Boy you angels really do need permission for everything." Rose said, walking to the nearest chair and sitting, "Come on then, get inside my head!" Castiel moved a chair in front of her and sat down, placing his hands on her temples.

"This might feel weird at first, but you'll get used to it." Cass said.

"Not the first time I've heard that." She laughed, looking over at Sam who looked up surprised as she winked. She then closed her eyes and waited for the angel to make his grand entrance. 

Dean and Sam looked up from their books once all talking had ceased and watched as Castiel roamed Rose's mind. 

"What do you think he's finding in there?" Sam asked as they watched. 

"Hopefully he's figuring out exactly what she's turning into." Dean sighed, flipping a page in the book he was reading. 

"Do you think you're gonna find answers in a book, Dean?" Sam laughed, turning around his laptop, "I've hacked into Torchwood's mainframe." 

"Well look at you." Dean smiled sarcastically, "What have you found?" 

"Well, it's gonna take a while to get into, but they have files on this Doctor guy." He replied, turning his computer back around to face him.

"Better get to it then." Dean looked from his brother up to Bobby, "Hey, Bobby, whatcha got?" 

"I've called around, no one has heard of any other cases of gold light and graffiti in the US. I'm about to call my contacts in the UK though." He sighed in response, picking up a different phone and dialing numbers.

"Long distance, this is serious." Dean joked, looking back to Castiel and Rose, just as they both opened their eyes and leaned back away from each other, "So, what is she?" 

"I'm not sure." Castiel said, turning to look back at Dean, slight confusion reading on his face, "It seems that she's..." He stopped.

"She's what?" Dean urged.

"Yeah, what am I?" Rose asked.

"Cass?" Dean asked, looking at the angel who was sitting in silence.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked. 

"No clue." Dean got up from his chair and walked to the angel, waving his hand in the guys face, "Yo! Castiel!" Dean shouted, snapping in his face. Finally a few moments after that, the angel breathed in.

"Sorry." He rasped.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, trying to seem angry, though Castiel saw only concern.

"I uh, I figured it out." Castiel replied, avoiding the question, "She's turning into a god."

"God?" Rose laughed.

"No, not God, a god. There's hundreds of them." Castiel rolled his eyes, "You've met two." He said, looking to Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, they were crazy, tried to eat us for Christmas dinner." Dean laughed, "She's turning into that?" 

"Not exactly." Cass sighed and stood, "My father is by far the most powerful of the gods. It's why he is to some,  _the_ God. But from what I have gathered, Rose's molecular structure has been altered. She spend years travelling through the time vortex, and when she took it into her mind, she was changed for good. But it was locked away, whatever the Doctor did when he took it from you stored it somewhere that you would never be able to access it." 

"But she is accessing it." Sam stated.

"Yes. Being trapped in this world has begun to break down the wall that was put into your mind. Parts of this change are leaking through. But only when your adrenaline is high, when you're in danger. Or as in Jeanette's case, when someone else is." Cass finished explaining and remained quiet. 

"So I can't control it?" Rose asked finally.

"You could learn to." The angel said, "We could help you."  

"We could?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we can do that." Sam said, nudging his brother.

"Really?" Rose asked, a hint of a smile reappearing on her face, though she was obviously still concerned, "You'd do that for me?" 

"Of course." Sam responded, smiling at her. Dean looked from his brother to the blonde and sighed, standing.

"We'll start tomorrow. It's sort of late right now... Gotta relax, recharge." He suggested. 

"Good idea." Rose said, "Where should I..." 

"We can set up a bed in here." Bobby said, coming out from behind his desk.

"Actually if it's all the same to you, I'd like to sleep in that special room down there." Rose said, "Seems... Safe." 

"Safest place around." Bobby smiled, "C'mon." He made his way to the basement and Rose smiled at Sam before following him. 

"You dog." Dean laughed.

"What?" Sam asked, turning his attention from the now empty doorway to his brother and the angel.

"You like her." He responded, taking a sip from a bottle of beer he didn't even know he had. 

"So?" Sam asked, mouth agape, "What if I do? Have you claimed her, or something?" 

"Not at all." Dean shook his head, "Be my guest. But don't be upset when you get turned down cause she's got it bad for an alien." He shrugged and turned, walking to the kitchen and sitting at the table, beginning to pour himself a shot of whiskey

"I thought you said you needed to rest?" Sam asked, standing.

"I am resting. But first, me and Cass here are gonna have ourselves a competition." Dean replied, gesturing for the angel to sit across from him.

"Whatever." Sam shook his head and walked away as he heard Dean explain to Castiel that they were going to take as many shots as they could in a minute. He headed to the stairs, and walked down them as Bobby was heading up, "Hey, uh.. Bobby." He nodded awkwardly.

"Sam." Bobby growled, giving him a warning glance, "Don't you go getting involved in something you know you shouldn't."

"No need to worry." He nodded reassuringly as he continued down the stairs. Bobby sighed with a soft 'idjit' and continued upwards, closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose was staring at a particular symbol on the wall when Sam walked up, knocking on the open door. She turned, her mouth slightly agape, chin raised and smiled.

"Hey." She said, her chin dropping slightly and she turned back to the wall.

"Bobby help you get, uh... Settled in?" Sam asked, awkwardly stepping into the room and leaning against a table.

"Yeah, he did. I'm just... Looking." She sighed.

"Good. Yeah, some of these symbols are... Confusing." He laughed and she glanced back at him again, taking a moment to let her eyes wander down to take in his form, not knowing if she'd done that already.

"Well, the TARDIS has this telepathic field that translates for you..." She said, her hands on her hips, "And usually when you're away from it for too long or it's well, in an alternate dimension, it stops working. It hasn't worked, for months. I've heard people speak French, Spanish, Japanese... None of it translated... But then I walk in here, and everything on these walls translates into a protection or cloaking spell... Except for these." She tapped her fingers against her chin, furrowing her brow, "And I feel like I've seen these before." 

"It's Enochian." Sam said, "Angel warding. It predates all other languages." 

"Even Gallifreyan I'd wager." Rose said, and with a sigh she walked away from the wall, sitting down on the bed. 

"Gallifreyan?" Sam asked, "Is that..." 

"It's the Doctor's language. He's from Gallifrey. I doubt it exists here." She shrugged, "But I've seen those symbols in my world, or at least something very similar." 

"You have?" Sam nodded, "But God, Demons, Angels, Lucifer, they don't exist in your universe?" 

"I didn't say that." Rose sighed, adjusting herself on the bed, "We met something, me and the Doctor, I've seen..." She cut herself off, shaking off the memory from the impossible planet, "I've just encountered something very similar to the devil before." 

"And?" Sam asked, expecting more, "Did you defeat it?" 

"He did, yeah." Rose shrugged, "And I guess I helped." 

"Well then you've got experience." Sam smiled, "That's good." 

"Yeah." She laughed, turning to look at him. For a brief second her eyes were drawn to the doorway, where she could have sworn she saw a flicker of a man standing there. She shook off the feeling and looked back to Sam, smiling and continuing their conversation. 

Upstairs once Bobby went to bed, Dean and Castiel were still in the kitchen, though they were no longer challenging each other to taking shots, they each had a beer.

"This beverage truly is disgusting, Dean." Cass said, taking a sip.

"So stop drinking it." Dean laughed, taking a drink of his own.

"I fear I cannot." 

"Why?" The hunter asked, "Don't tell me you're addicted to the sauce already, Cass." 

"No, I only mean that if it helps me bond with you, I will keep drinking it." Castiel smiled, his mouth closing around the top of the bottle. Dean watched him lower the glass from his lips and swallowed hard, watching a small bead of liquid roll down his skin. He internally scoffed at himself as his heart began pounding when the angel's tongue darted out over said lips to catch the liquid. His lids remained half open, his eyes stayed on that part of Castiel's anatomy, "Dean?" He asked, but received no response. He stared across the table at the hunter, feeling slightly worried that he sat unmoving and not saying a word. "Dean!" He shouted, snapping in front of the man's face.

"Huh?" Dean said suddenly, snapping out of his reverie, "Sorry." He cleared his throat and looked away, downing the rest of his beer, his cheeks beginning to flush red.

"Are you alright?" Cass asked, noticing the change in skin tone, "I think the alcohol might be getting to you, your cheeks have begun turning red." 

"Yeah." He laughed, glancing up at the angel's face, hardly able to meet his eyes before he stood quickly, moving to the fridge and pulling out another beer, opting to down it right there. Castiel watched in confusion and when the hunter turned to offer an explanation, his own eyes dropped downward. 

"Um... Dean." Castiel said, clearing his throat and trying his best to avert his eyes.

"What?" Dean asked, until he noticed the tightness. He looked down and back up, an awkward smile on his face, "Oh... Uh... Yeah I gotta go." He said, hurrying out of the kitchen and to the closest bathroom. Castiel watched in slight confusion as the hunter ran around the corner and didn't return. He blinked when he heard the shower turn on and opened his mouth slightly when he heard a small yelp.

"Mankind is strange." He growled to himself and went back to drinking the beer in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lols, Destiel.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, they began to train Rose. First Dean took her to teach her how to shoot a gun.

"Why do I need to learn this?" She asked, hesitantly holding up a pistol.

"Because if you're hanging out with us, you need to, bottom line." Dean replied bluntly, sliding a magazine with only a few bullets into her gun.

"I just don't like guns, is all." She said, staring at the black device as if it were made of acid.

"Learn to." He said, a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and held it in front of her, aiming at the target Dean had nailed to a dingy car, "Good form, but uh, turn the safety off first." 

"Oh." She laughed nervously, turning the gun over and over until she found the small switch, "Right." 

"Ok, line up with the target, very nice." He began correcting her posture, her hold and her aim, "Ok now breath.... And cock back the hammer, good... Now squeeze the trigger, but try not to change the position of the gun..." 

"Do people do that?" She asked, looking up, her mouth agape.

"Yes." Dean replied point blank, "Now look where you're shooting. And go." She fired the gun three times, after which she quickly put the safety back on and handed the gun back to Dean. They walked up to the target together, she'd missed the middle, but got all three shots on the paper.

"Good?" She asked.

"Not bad." He said, his face matched the statement, "Wanna go again?" 

"No." She shook her head, "Guns aren't my thing." With a shrug she walked off, leaving Dean standing near a target, gun in hand, incredulous look on his face.

Next she met up with Sam in the panic room to go over exorcisms and sigils. She sat far too close to him and kept brushing her arm against his, not that he minded. 

"This one gets rid of any angels in the immediate vicinity." Sam said, pointing to the blood sigil.

"Cool, I'll remember that one." She smiled, tongue in teeth.

"But, the only thing about it... It has to be done in blood." 

"Like, lambs blood or cow blood?" 

"Your blood... The blood of the person doing it. You make the symbol with your blood, and then stick your hand right in the middle of it. Zaps any angel sons of bitches to timbuktu." He said proudly and she nodded.

"Right, I'll leave that one to you. But if needed, I'll remember it." 

"Good plan." He smiled awkwardly as he turned the page of the journal and brought his hand back down on the table, conveniently resting atop a hand that Rose had just placed down. He immediately removed said hand, "Sorry." He breathed.

"S'okay." She replied. They stared at each other for a brief second before Sam cleared his throat and stood quickly.

"We should probably go to Castiel, now... He's probably ready for you, I mean." Rose nodded and stood as well, following Sam out the door and up the stairs. When they reached the room with the rest of the guys, the angel turned, looking impatient.

"We've been waiting." He growled.

"Calm it, Castiel." Sam said, "You have not." 

"It's been ages." He replied.

"No it hasn't." Sam argued.

"Boys?" Rose interrupted, "Can we get on with it? Yeah?" 

"Sorry." Sam said, stepping aside. Rose walked up to the angel and stood at attention.

"Ready when you are." She said.

"Ok, first thing we need to do is figure out what draws it out. Perhaps if I could smite you..." 

"Cas." Dean warned and the angel looked to the hunter and rolled his eyes looking back to Rose.

"Nevermind that..." He said, "Ok, close your eyes." Rose did as he said, "Now, imagine yourself in danger. Try to channel how you felt when the angels attacked us at the Hamilton. Can you do that?" 

"I think so." She responded, concentrating.

"Alright, try. And maybe your time energy will come out." He said, concentrating very hard on her.

"Bad wolf." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"It's called the Bad Wolf. At least that's what the Doctor told me. I said I am the bad wolf, I create myself." She said, breathing steadily, trying not to think about the time lord, and instead focussing on the angels trying to kill her. It wasn't working. Soon Sam's smile crept into her mind and she wasn't concentrating at all.

"Very interesting." Castiel growled, furrowing his brow, beginning to think.

"This isn't working." She sighed, opening her eyes. When she did, she was met with Castiel, throwing a knife at her face. Suddenly the world around her slowed and the knife soon came to a stop inches in front of her. Before she had time to gasp it fell to the ground and everyone stood, mouths open, faces disbelieving.

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked.

"What?" She asked, laughing, "I don't know, I didn't..." 

"Your eyes... They were glowing." Sam said, his own eyes wide.

"Were they?" She asked again.

"Yeah." Everyone responded in tandem. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Ok, so there, you just need to throw a knife in my face and I'll stop it. Problem solved." She smiled.

"No." Castiel said, "You need to control it, you need to dig deep and find it. And control it." 

"Alright, alright." She sighed, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, "I'll find it." She thought back to the game station with the Daleks, she thought back to her desperation to get back to the Doctor. She remembered her mum arriving with tow lorrey and Mickey driving with the pedal to the floor. She remembered the console opening and the doors slamming shut behind her, but after that, it was all a blur. So she stopped herself there, trying to dig into the memory that the Doctor had locked away. The gold light pouring into her eyes, the feeling of euphoria, like she was flying through time and space. Suddenly she felt a terrible headache coming on and dropped her head into her hands.

"Rose? You alright?" Sam asked, concerned. Castiel held up his hand, staring intently at the blonde girl. Rose dug deeper still, trying to remember what happened after she'd seen all of time and space. That's right, she made it to him, her doctor. Suddenly she could remember the doors of the TARDIS flying open and her standing there, looking a her Doctor, she urged to be closer to him. She vanished, floated above him until she was right by him. But her head... It was killing her. She raised her head from her hands and looked to the guys who all stared wide-eyed.

"My head." She cried, tears falling, "It's killin me."  _I think you need a doctor._ She heard the faintest whisper in the back of her mind. Unsure if it was a memory or present tense she looked to the side, seeing nothing. The guys continued to stare in awe.

"What?" She asked.

"Rose, you're eyes... They're glowing, and it's not going away." Sam said and Rose rubbed them, "Nope, still there." She blinked a few times and stepped toward the brothers Winchester. She suddenly felt the urge to reach out and touch Dean. As she did so the man cowered, unsure whether she'd make him disintegrate. She did not. Instead, she saw all that is, was and could be.

"No." She cried.

"What?" Dean growled.

"Your eyes." She said, "It can't be." 

"Huh?" He asked, looking around, "No, it's your eyes that are all whacko." 

"No, your eyes... They're black." She breathed quietly. Dean's heart began pounding and he looked as if he'd just been hit by a train. Rose closed her eyes and cried out, falling to her knees. Sam followed her down, placing his hands at her shoulders.

"Breathe, Rose. Just breathe." She did so and when she opened her eyes again, they were normal, "There you go." He said, smiling. He helped her up and into a chair. Dean stood frozen in place, unsure whether or not he liked what she'd just told him. He looked to Castiel who was looking at him concerned and they turned to Rose.

"I think that's enough for today." Castiel said, "I've got to get going." He said, turning away, headed for the door. Sam and Rose glanced up but went back to their quiet conversation.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, running after him, "Where are you going?"

"I've got to resume my search for my father, Dean." He said quickly, "If we can't control what's inside her... He's the only hope we have left." 

"Not the only hope." Dean said quietly. Castiel shot him a warning glare.

"Don't you dare." He said and Dean's eyes widened.

"What? I wasn't gonna do anything." 

"I know you, Dean. If you start to feel hopeless... Don't even think about saying yes." He warned, his voice a low growl. Dean looked behind him to make sure Sam hadn't heard and pushed Castiel out the door, closing it behind him.

"I'm not going to... I just... I haven't decided yet." He said with a scratch of his head. Castiel suddenly became very angry, pushing the elder Winchester against the side of the house.

"You listen to me, Dean Winchester, I've risked everything for you. So don't you dare go and say yes to Michael."

"But we'd win-"

"No, I don't care. We will find another way. If you say yes, then you'll no longer be you. Michael won't leave you when he's done. He'll stay here on Earth. He won't ever let you go... And..." He hesitated, looking down, trying to find the words, "I can't bare to lose you." He growled, his blue eyes piercing into the green ones across from him.

"Cas... I..." Dean began, still pinned against the house by the angel, he didn't know what to say. Before he could say anything, the angry soldier backed off, turning and walking away with purpose to go and find his father. With a sigh Dean walked back into the house, ready to continue boring into the blonde's soul.


	9. Chapter 9

"So if angel boy is gone, how am I supposed to learn how to control my... Power, or whatever?" Rose asked, staring back and forth between the two brothers.

"We can help you." Dean gruffed, feigning hurt that she wouldn't trust them to help her.

"Right, but you two, you're not... Y'know... Special." She shrugged, "He can go into my mind and help me, you two just stand there, barking orders and squinting your eyes." 

"Hey, I don't bark orders... And I don't squint my eyes that much!" Dean said, and Rose began laughing.

"You're doin it now." She said, pointing and Dean audibly groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Look, Rose, we can help you. I know what it's like to not understand what's inside of you." Sam began, Dean thought his eyes were going to roll out of his head at this point.

"Oh, come on." He scoffed.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam said, "Just, look, what I'm saying is, I can help you control it." He smiled at her before elbowing his brother. 

"Alright, we'll get into that later, but right now, weapons." Dean said, holding up the Ruby's bone knife. Rose rolled her eyes and held out her hand, expecting him to hand it over, "Oh no, sweet heart, you're not using this baby. Nope. This is knife kills any creature, apart from an angel." 

"Doubt it could kill a Dalek." She said, he eyebrows raised in challenge.

"I'm sure it could kill a dilly, whatever." Dean stumbled around the name, rolling his eyes dramatically, "Let's go." He began walking out the back, Rose and Sam followed closely. He'd set up three targets made from sand bags.

"What, am I throwing the knife?" She asked, slightly confused.

"No, we're gonna get your stabbing technique down." Dean said, handing her a much smaller iron knife.

"Oh." She said, smiling over at Sam who was shaking his head at the annoyance his brother was harboring. They were outside for a good two hours, Dean taught her all the fighting techniques he could think of. By the end of it she had a few new bruises, but so did he. She looked forward to the book learning with Sam, but he decided to forego it in favor of trying to tame her inner Bad Wolf.

"I'd rather learn exorcisms." She sighed, sitting in a chair.

"This will be more helpful, believe me." Sam smiled, sitting across from her. He took her hands into his and squeezed them, "Concentrate." He said, "Breathe deep." And she did. They practiced that for a few hours. By the end of their training session, they were all exhausted, deciding to relax in front of the TV and when Bobby arrived home from wherever he had been, he was greeted with the sight of them all asleep. Dean of course had a beer in his hand, Rose was leaned against Sam and Sam was resting his head on top of hers.

"Idjits." He sighed, shaking his head and walking away, opting not to disturb them. 

They awoke the next day and went right back to it, and the next, and the next. A few days later, Dean and Sam had to leave to go on a hunt, leaving Rose in the care of Bobby.

"I aint gonna bite ya." He said the first morning of her being there alone.

"I know." She said, her mouth slightly agape. She tapped her fingers on the kitchen table awkwardly, watching Bobby make himself a cup of coffee. He offered her one and she accepted it gladly, "Thanks." She smiled, sipping on the steaming cup.

"Aint that hot?" He asked.

"We Brits are accustomed to hot beverages." She laughed nervously, "I think we've adapted." 

"Makes sense." He sighed.

"I am jokin." She smiled, her tongue poking between her teeth.

"Right." He grunted a laugh in response.

"Do you not want me here?" She asked suddenly, feeling as though that was the case.

"It's not that." He sighed, sitting across from her, "It's just... Sam." 

"What about him?" She asked, taking another sip from her beverage.

"He's starting to get attached to ya." Bobby said, as if it were the most uncomfortable thing he could have said.

"Oh?" She asked, intrigued.

"It's written all over his face whenever he looks at ya... He hasn't had the best track record with girls..." 

"I heard." She said, her eyes widening as she looked down into the brown drink, "Are you trying to warn me or tell me to stay away?" 

"No!" He said, "I'm just sayin... Sam is like a son to me... So if it's at all possible to keep his heart from shattering again... Well, try." He shrugged awkwardly. Rose looked over at him, an amused smile crossing her face, "Won't be doin that again." He grunted.

"They're lucky to have you around." She said, smiling widely and Bobby looked back at her, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, get up, let's go shoot at some bags of sand." Her smile only widened as she got up and followed Bobby out the back door. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. Well for the story. It's uncharacteristically long! But it takes place around episode 18, Point of No Return. [=

"You guys were gone a while." Rose practically reprimanded the brothers the second they returned to Bobby's. They'd been gone for weeks, and she'd learned practically everything there was to know about demons, exorcisms, sigils and guns. She was also rather excited to show them what they'd accomplished on the time vortex front. 

"Yeah, uh... Sorry about that, we got kinda caught up." Dean said, scratching his head awkwardly. Sam was standing behind him, arms crossed and a very disapproving look on his face. Castiel walked in behind them, just as angry.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked, looking between the three men.

"Ask Dean." Castiel growled, leaning back against the wall. 

"Dean?" Bobby asked, looking to the elder Winchester. 

"Dean's thinking about saying yes to Michael, hell, he was about to pray the bastard before I found him." Sam shouted, Dean shot him a look and began pacing.

"God dammit, Dean. That's not our only option!" Bobby shouted as well.

"Really? Cause eight months of searching and tonight's the night." He laughed, leaning against a desk against the wall. 

"What about me?" Rose asked, though the question was quiet, they all heard her, turning.

"We're not even sure you're gonna be good to fight the fight. You can't even manage to turn on your gold light, you think you can go toe to toe with an archangel?" Dean scoffed, Rose looked to Bobby.

"We've been working." Bobby said, before they could say anything else, Castiel began groaning. 

"Something's happening." He growled, and before they could ask, he disappeared. Bobby came out from behind his desk.

"Well now that he's gone..." Bobby rolled his eyes, "Rose'll be up to it, I'm sure. I believe in her, unlike you two idjits." 

"Hey, I believe in her." Sam said, "I just wanna see proof that she's ready is all." He shrugged, his arms across his chest. They looked to the blonde who was smiling at the ground and they heard a rustling from where Bobby was. They turned to see him stand from his chair.

"Uh... Bobby." Sam laughed, "You're uh..."

"Yeah." He said, "It seems that Rose can heal, not just disintegrate." His serious face quickly turned into a smile as he walked to Sam, embracing him.

"So she can fix your severed spinal column..." Dean said and they turned to him.

"It's a pretty big deal, Dean." Sam said, his eyebrows raised. Dean opened his mouth to speak just as Castiel reappeared, holding onto a dirt covered boy. He laid him down on the bed in the room and Dean and Sam approached him. 

"Who is it?" Bobby asked, leaning over him. 

"It's our brother." Sam said, his face showing confusion.

"Wait a minute, your brother? Adam?" Bobby asked, Sam looked up at him.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean asked, turning to the still angry angel.

"Angels." Came his response, he looked strangely at Bobby, "You're standing." He growled and Bobby beckoned to Rose.

"She used her fancy gold light to heal me." He said and Castiel looked to the blonde.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said and he nodded, a slight smile playing at his lips.

"We need to hide him, now." Castiel said, moving to brand his ribs. Adam sprang up with a start, looking around nervously.

"Where am I?" He asked, Sam tried to calm him, as did Dean, telling him that they were family. Then he asked for Zachariah. 

"How do you know Zachariah?" Castiel asked, his brow still furrowed in confusion, as it often was. 

"Well I was dead, and in heaven." He said, Rose's head sprang up and she looked at him confused.

"Heaven?" She asked Sam quietly.

"Yeah, it exists. It's not as great as you'd think." He replied, trying not to interrupt Dean and Adam.

"You've been there?" She asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later." He smiled, turning his attention back to his brothers. They continued talking and came to the decision to keep Adam there, away from Zachariah's grasp. 

"Dean, you're going down to the panic room." Sam said, Castiel nodded, "Rose you can just sleep with me" He said, Dean raised his brows, Rose did too and he shook his head, "Not like that..." He said quickly, awkwardly.

"It's ok." She laughed, "Let's get him downstairs." 

"Traitor." Dean said, and the three of them walked him down to the basement, leaving Bobby to deal with the newer Winchester. They walked him into the cell, Rose and Cass waiting on the outside.

"Well, Cas, not for nothin... But the last person who looked at me like that? I got laid." Dean smirked over at the angel, who continued to stare him down. 

"Why don't you guys go keep an eye on Adam, I'm gonna have a talk with my brother." Sam said, Dean took one last look at Cass, using that opportunity to wink at him and Castiel slammed the door forcefully.

"This is a bit much, isn't it?" Rose asked the angel as they climbed the stairs.

"You don't know Dean like I do... LIke we do... Once he sets his mind on something, he's not easily swayed." Cass sighed, Rose didn't know how else to so she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"You care about him, don't you?" She asked, though she knew the answer. 

"The question is not whether I care about him, that's irrelevant." Castiel answered, "Dean sees me as nothing more than a brother." They reached the top of the stairs and Castiel turned towards the room where Bobby and Adam were, but he didn't go in.

"Let's go outside." Rose suggested, pulling him away. They headed out the door and sat on the porch, Rose kept her hands pressed between her knees and Castiel folded his, staring forward.

"I pulled him out of hell, you know." Castiel said quietly, looking at the blonde Brit.

"I heard." She replied, returning the look, "And he appreciates it, I'm sure." 

"I'm not sure he understands what I've given up for him." Cass admitted, shrugging.

"Maybe you should tell him." Rose said, "What's the worst that could happen?" 

"Well he could punch me, or laugh, he could also stab me with..."

"Yeah, I got it." She interrupted, "It's more of a rhetorical question than anything." She laughed.

"Oh." He responded, "Sorry." 

"S'alright." She had a faint smile.

"Did you ever tell your Doctor how you felt about him?" Castiel asked suddenly and Rose sucked in a breath.

"Oh..." She sighed quietly, "Yeah, but it was too late." She smiled sadly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"How so?" Cass pried.

"Well when I got stuck here... The Doctor found the last link between our world and appeared through it, he was just an image... I couldn't physically touch him. But since it was my last chance to say it, I told him I love him." She directed her sad smile at Cass.

"Were the feelings reciprocated?" He asked, oddly interested in her tale.

"Uh..." She released a breath, rolling her eyes and shaking her head as if she were fighting back tears, "Not exactly. He didn't get the chance to reply. The hole closed up and he disappeared." She sniffed hard, "So that's why you have to tell Dean now. Before it's too late. Before he sneaks away and says yes to Michael or before we all get obliterated by Lucifer." She nudged him and he nodded.

"Alright, I'll go right now." 

"There we go." She smiled and they stood. Castiel turned and opened the door but Rose hesitated, feeling a sudden breeze dance across her face, it brought with it a whisper of a name. Her name. She turned to see nothing.

"Rose?" Castiel asked and she nearly jumped, turning to him with a forced smile. They walked back into the house and she patted him on his shoulder as Sam climbed the stairs, smiling sadly at the two of them. 

"How is he?" Castiel asked, before heading down.

"Not budging. He's hell bent on saying yes... So to speak." Sam sighed and Castiel nodded, giving a determined look to Rose before he descended the steps. 

"What were you two talking about?" Sam asked Rose.

"Nothing in particular." She replied as they went to talk to Bobby.

Castiel walked down the stairs and around to the panic room to find the door ajar.

"Dean?" He asked, suddenly panicked, "Dean!" He rushed to the door, "Oh no. I'm too late." He said sadly. 

"Cas." Dean rasped and Castiel looked up, as Dean slammed his hand against the sigil, sending him away. Dean quickly slipped out without them noticing. After about twenty minutes, Rose was beginning to think either Castiel's confession was going very well, in which case she didn't want to interrupt, or something had gone terribly wrong. She looked up from John Winchester's journal, where she was reading about Djinn and stared at the basement door.

"You ok?" Sam asked, looking at her over his laptop.

"Cass has been gone a while." She sighed, closing the book. 

"He has." Sam agreed, standing from the desk, "Why'd he go down there anyway?" 

"I told him that it might be his last chance to confess his feelings for Dean." She said quickly, earning a look from both Sam and Bobby.

"You did what, now?" Sam asked, almost dumbfounded.

"I just told him to seize the moment... I guess." She shrugged and stood, walking to the basement.

"But what if... What if they're..." Sam didn't want to finish his sentence and instead opted for making hand gestures.

"Grow up." She laughed, taking his hand and leading him down the stairs. They crept slowly around the corner, listening for tell tale sounds of love confessions. Their smiled disappeared though as they saw the door to the panic room open and Castiel was nowhere in sight, neither was Dean. They ran in and Sam growled loudly at the sight of the blood sigil.

"Dammit Dean!" He shouted, turning and running up the stairs. Rose stared at the sigil a moment longer before following him.

"Where's Cas?" Bobby asked as they appeared from the basement.

"Blown to Oz!" Sam yelled, readying himself to find his brother, "Look, I'll go get him, he couldn't have gotten far... Just look after Adam." 

"Yeah, go!" Bobby said, Rose followed Sam out the door. 

Castiel appeared hundreds of miles from Bobby's house, and his vision was blurred. He growled in contempt as he closed his eyes and waited, listening in for someone's prayers to Michael. He suddenly caught wind of a street preacher, praying. With a flap of his wings he was there.

"You pray too loud." He said, putting the man to sleep. He turned his angry glare to Dean who was looking at him half surprised and half afraid.

"Shit." He said quietly as Cass grabbed him by his jacket, throwing him into the nearest alley, "What are you, crazy!" Dean shouted as Cass pushed him against a wall. 

"I rebelled for this! So that you could surrender to them!?" He growled.

"Cass, please!" Castiel fought back the urge to punch him in his face and instead held him tightly up against the wall, getting intimidatingly close.

"I gave everything for you. And this is what you give to me?" His words were angry, but his face was broken, his eyes telling Dean of all his turmoil.

"Cass." Dean choked, "I'm sorry." He breathed, unable to say anything else in response and Castiel gave into his urge to punch the hunter in the face.

"You're sorry." He laughed, pushing Dean back against the wall, his arm pressed up against the man's throat, "You really don't get it do you?" 

"Coming from you..." He tried to be smug and Cass pressed his arm in harder, cutting him off.

"Shut up." Cass growled, "I'm too pissed off at you to play these games." 

"Games?" He asked, brow furrowed, eyes shining down at the angel, "I'd never play games with you, you mean too much to me, you know that." 

"No, Dean, I don't." He responded and Dean moved his hand from where it rested on the angel's arm to his face, not caring about the added pressure to his windpipe. Castiel nearly flinched at the touch, his wide eyes staring at the hand cupping his cheek, "Dean." He grumbled and Dean narrowed his eyes, his tongue making an appearance only for a moment to wet his lips.

"You know that, don't you, Cass?" Dean said, and Castiel released his grip on the hunter, as soon as he did, Dean pulled his face in, bringing their lips together for the first time. Castiel struggled, his hand moving as if of their own free will to grip the sides of Dean's face. He continued to push Dean back against the wall, as the hunter moved to deepen the kiss, Cass opened his eyes, and as if suddenly snapping out of it, he sprang back, away from him, glaring at him, "Like I said before, last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid." His smile was smug as he licked his lips, his eyes still had that twinkle. Castiel half smiled, moving towards Dean quickly. Dean braced himself for another round of kissing but instead got a fist against his face.

"Nice try." Cass said, kneeling over the hunter who was now on the ground, looking up confused. Cass quickly touched Dean's forehead, knocking him out. He picked up the man with ease and slung him over his shoulder, taking him back to Bobby's.

When Rose and Sam arrived back at the house, Adam was gone. 

"What do you mean, Adam is gone?" Sam asked.

"Should I say it in spanish?" Bobby replied sarcastically. When Castiel arrived, he could feel instantly that it was the angels that took him. They carried Dean down to the panic room, this time handcuffing him to the bed so he couldn't escape. The four of them then sat together, trying to come up with a plan to save Adam.

"It's gotta be a trap." Sam said.

"It is highly likely." Castiel sighed, "I don't suspect they'll want to use Adam as the vessel, but if he can be used to lure Dean in and get him to say yes..." He trailed off, everyone knew the end of that sentence.

"So we don't let him go." Rose said, her arms crossed, "We go in and save Adam, Dean stays here." 

"It will be very hard to retrieve Adam without Dean." Castiel said, "But I agree, we can't let him go. He'll say yes."

"Agreed." Bobby said. 

"We've gotta give him a chance to prove us wrong." Sam said, "Look, I know my brother better than any of you... And, well I'm hoping, if I'm there, he won't want to let me down." 

"And if he doesn't give a damn anymore?" Bobby asked, "What then?" 

"Then he says yes and the apocalypse is over." Sam sighed.

"Hate to break it to ya, kid... But if he says yes to Michael... The next key to the puzzle is you sayin yes to Lucifer. Without Dean around, I'm worried that you might." Bobby revealed and Sam looked at him, almost heart broken.

"You think so?" Sam asked, "Then we bring Rose along, make sure to use her as a back up... Just in case." 

"Just in case, what?" She asked.

"Just in case Dean is about to tell Zachariah that he says yes... You can just disintegrate the son of a bitch." Sam smiled half heartedly at her and she shrugged.

"It's worth a shot. I'm in." She smiled back.

"I don't agree with this plan." Castiel said, "But if you believe it will work, then I'll come along. But I'm not going to be around when he says yes." 

"Alright." Sam said, "I'll go talk to him." 

Rose readied herself to go fight with Castiel, Sam and Dean. She held up her hand and closed it into a fist, upon opening it she held a swirling ball of gold light. With a convinced sigh and a weary smile she turned, facing the guys.

"Let's go." She said and Castiel flew them to the location of the room where Adam was being held.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"Van Nuys, California." Castiel responded. Rose almost responded, automatically knowing where she was at all times was a perk of the time vortex running through her mind. They made it to the door and Castiel turned to face them. Dean swallowed as he looked at him, his stomach doing familiar flips as he let his eyes drag up to the lips he could remember kissing the night before. 

"Because there's at least five angels in there." Castiel said and Dean snapped out of his reverie, not knowing what Sam had said seconds before.

"So? You're fast." He said, hoping that encouraging the angel would improve his feelings towards him at that moment. 

"They're faster." He replied shortly, looking at Dean, anger still behind his eyes. He began to remove his tie, wrapping it around his hand. Dean looked at him briefly, trying not to imagine what he'd do with that tie if they were alone. Again, he missed most of what Cass had just said.

"Woah, wait. You're gonna take on five angels?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Yes." 

"Isn't that suicide?" Dean asked, dreading the answer.

"Maybe it is. But then I won't have to watch you fail." He clenched his jaw as he looked up at Dean, the hunter felt his heart sink, "I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you that Sam does." Dean sucked in an unsteady breath, letting his eyes fall in shame, and also not wanting anyone to see the sadness that filled them.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Rose asked as she watched the angel take out a box cutter.

"Sam's going to cut the sigil into my chest." He said bluntly, unbuttoning his shirt. Dean didn't look up to watch him, he kept his eyes fixed on the ground, kicking at it as Castiel had the lines cut into him. Sam winced as he finished, Rose couldn't watch. 

"Are you done?" She asked, peeking through her hand.

"Yes." Castiel said, out of breath as he buttoned his shirt back up.

"You're insane." She shook her head, resting her hand on the side of his face, "Do good, yeah? We'll see you soon." She smiled reassuringly and he nodded, unable to return the smile. She stepped back as he turned to Dean and she beckoned for her and Sam to turn around to give them privacy. Sam turned awkwardly, glancing back before he turned his attention to Rose.

"Cass, look..." Dean sniffed, finally raising his eyes, "I'm sorry if I'm letting you down... I just don't know what else to do." 

"You know what to do. You're just not willing to do it." He replied and Dean's brows knitted together in confusion.

"I'm not quite sure what you-" Castiel cut him off with a brief joining of their lips. Dean let his eyes fall closed as he kissed back, the contact cut too short for his standards as Castiel stepped back. He backed up to the door, not breaking eye contact with Dean, "I'll see you, then?" Dean said, clearing his throat.

"I hope you will." Cass responded, turning and walking into the warehouse. The three of them waited outside, listening to the sounds of a fight. Sam glanced up at his brother, who had his fingers pressed to his lips and sighed. 

"So uh..." Sam cleared his throat, unsure of what to say, "You guys are uh... Um..."

"Shut up." Dean said, looking over at his little brother and before they could say anything else, they saw a flash of white under the door and heard screaming.

"Time to go." Sam said, opening the door. Dean walked in first, heading for the small room in the middle of the warehouse. Rose and Sam waited outside for the allotted time. Approximately one minute and thirty seconds later, they went in. Sam moved to stab Zachariah with the angel blade, getting thrown aside himself.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, watching his brother knock into a shelf. 

"Oh and you've brought the golden girl with you. How good for me." Zachariah smiled, looking to Rose, "She really is lovely." He sighed, turning back to Dean. He held up his hand, and suddenly Adam was coughing up blood. Rose watched in horror as he did the same thing to Sam. Suddenly, Dean was agreeing, Zachariah was chanting and she was stepping forward, her eyes beginning to glow. 

"What are you doing?" Zachariah asked, turning to her. He held up his hand, trying to make her hemorrhage but she held up her own hand, deflecting the attempt back to him. He suddenly began coughing, blood pouring from his mouth, "Did you just..." He scoffed, touching the blood, "Oh she's good." He smiled up at Dean, "Have you guys been training her? Perfect!" 

"Shut up." Rose said, lowering her hand to point at the angel blade, raising it so Dean could grab it. The hunter did just that, reaching out to grab a hold of the silver blade and as Zachariah stood, Dean grabbed him, plunging the blade into his stomach. When he dropped to the ground, the room was beginning to shake, a white light appearing from above them.

"We've gotta go!" Rose shouted, going to pick up Sam.

"Can you walk?" Dean growled at Adam and he said yes, standing. Rose couldn't get Sam up on her own as he was over six feet of muscle and she was five feet of not muscle, so Dean had to help. They carried Sam safely out the door and suddenly it shut, trapping Adam inside. 

"No! Dammit!" Dean said, kicking the door and grabbing the handle, before screaming and pulling his hand back. Adam screamed his name from the other side and then suddenly it was quiet. When they opened the door again there was nothing there, no trace the room had ever existed. Sullenly they made their way back to Bobby's. When they arrived the shuffled inside. Dean went off to sulk and worry about Cass, while Rose went down to the panic room, Sam followed. 

"So, why didn't you just turn him to ash?" Sam asked, smiling at Rose as they walked into the panic room.

"I thought Dean would take pleasure in... What does he call it... Ganking Zachariah himself." She smiled widely, her tongue poking through her teeth.

"Oh god, what have we done to you?" Sam asked, his smile growing even wider. 

"I don't know." She replied, "I kinda like it." 

"Do you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't know... I used to rely so heavily on everyone else, but now I feel... I don't know... Independent. I guess this is how I felt when I took on an entire Dalek fleet." She shrugged, Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You took on an  _entire_ fleet of alien killing machines?" Sam asked, though he'd already heard the story, he didn't know how much she'd taken on.

"Yeah, turned em all to ash with a flick of my wrist." She said, flicking her hand up, "At least that's what the Doctor said, I don't remember it." 

"Must suck to have not remembered." He said.

"It's like there's just a whole part of my memory just blacked out. I do remember a few things, Castiel helped me with that. It's how I knew I could heal Bobby." She settled onto the bed, Sam sat next to her. She tucked one leg beneath her and turned to him.

"Yeah, how did you know you could do that?" 

"Well, one of the things I remember doing, is... When I was gettin out of control, right before the Doctor took the vortex... I brought our friend, Captain Jack Harkness, back to life." She smiled widely, "I can remember feeling it in my finger tips, like they were tingling. Electric." She held her hands up, and her tips began to glow gold.

"Like that?" Sam asked, eyeing them warily. 

"Yeah." Her smile disappeared and she put her hands down, "Sorry." 

"No, it's ok." Sam said, taking one of her hands into his, "I don't mind." He held it up, watching the gold light swirl around her fingers. It went from her hand to him, brushing against the cut on his face from where he'd landed after being thrown aside by Zachariah. The cut healed as the light disappeared and Rose touched her cheek lightly, afraid to hurt him, "Thank you?" Sam asked softly, leaning into her touch.

"You're welcome, I suppose." Rose replied, her eyes widening as she looked up at Sam, mouth slightly agape. Sam licked his lips quickly, his eyes flicking down to her mouth. He slowly moved in, Rose leaned up more, allowing him an easier angle. As their lips met, her hand slip back into his hair, pulling lightly. His hands found their way to her back, one of them wrapping around her slim waist, the other pushing at the back of her head, as if trying to bring them closer than they already were. Sam tilted his head, and she reciprocated, the kiss deepening as she invited his tongue into her mouth. She untucked her leg as Sam pulled her into him, setting her down onto the bed as their kisses grew hungrier. They broke for air momentarily, and Sam laughed.

"Wait, did you say Captain Jack Harkness?" He asked, his eyes closed as he nudged her with his forehead.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, her smile wide.

"Nothin, just... Weird name." He said, opening his eyes and gazing down at her. He brought a hand up to trace along her bottom lip, "You are beautiful." He said and she smiled softly up at him, pulling his face back down to hers. He could feel his jeans growing tighter as she wrapped her legs around his waist, when suddenly, papers around the room began to move. Rose broke the kiss and looked around as the wind whipped around them, "What the hell?" Sam asked, sitting back, Rose propped herself up on her elbows, her legs still awkwardly around Sam as she heard it. The sound she could never forget, and her eyes grew wide.

"No." She said, looked up at Sam.

"What?" 

"It can't be." She said, looking to the side, Sam followed her gaze, shielding his face from the wind as a blue box began to materialize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean looked up from his computer where he was researching biblical prophecies and occurrences, looking for any sign of where Castiel might have landed. He pursed his lips as he heard it, the whirring. Bobby's head sprang up too.

"What the hell is that?" Bobby asked, standing. Dean hopped up too, and they made their way to the basement, the sound got louder before it stopped completely. He looked back silently at Bobby, pulling the gun from his waistband, cocking back the hammer as he descended the steps. They walked around the corner, the door of the panic room was blown open and Sam was standing just outside of it, breathing heavily.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, running up to his brother, as he did so he saw it, the blue box that now sat in the middle of the panic room, "What in the..." And the door opened with a creak. Rose jumped back. 

"Is that..." Bobby asked and Sam looked back at the two men, a confusing emotion on his face. Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes as he stepped into the room.

"Rose, get back." He said, pushing the girl behind him, his gun out as a man in a pin stripe suit stepped through the door.

"That's not a good idea." Rose warned, her eyes going from the gun to the man.

"Oh hello." He said, a smile on his face, which disappeared as he saw Dean's gun, "Put that away..." He said warily, staring Dean down.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, lowering his weapon a bit, still unsure. 

"It's the Doctor." Rose said, stepping out from behind the elder Winchester, as she did so, the Doctor's smile returned, lighting up his entire face.

"Rose Tyler." He said, and she laughed, running into his arms. He picked her up, swinging her around and as he set her back down he couldn't take his eyes off of her, the smile just reaching his eyes, "Look at you." He said and she reached up, touching his face.

"Look at you." She said back, bringing her hand back down as she bit on her thumb, "How'd you get here?" 

"It's complicated." He said, his eyes narrowed down at her, "I went to see you in London... But..."

"Yeah, I haven't been home in a while, been spending some time in the states... Then I met this lot." She motioned to the three men now staring at them incredulously. The Doctor turned to them, a soft smile gracing his features before he looked back to Rose, his eyes sparkling, Dean recognized the look, "They've been helping me." 

"Oh, have they?" He asked, smiling wider as he turned to them, holding out his hand to Dean, "I'm the Doctor."

"Dean." He replied, shaking the Time Lord's hand. Bobby and Sam stepped back into the room, Bobby eyed the blue box warily.

"Sam." He said softly, shaking the Doctor's hand quickly before stepping back, crossing his arms. Rose looked at him, half smiling before she turned her gaze back to the Doctor. 

"Bobby." He said, shaking the man's hand, "I don't mean ta be rude or nothin, but any chance of you movin this box outta my panic room? How'd it get in here? And where is my table?" 

"Don't worry about that!" He said excitedly, walking back to the door, "Come on in, I'll show you." He smiled and Rose jumped at the chance, running into the TARDIS before him. He disappeared into the box but poked his head back out, "Oh also, this man in a trench coat appeared in here a short while ago, any chance you know him?" 

"Cass?" Dean said, hurrying into the box. Sam and Bobby followed soon after. 

"There's my table." Bobby said, walking up to his paper covered desk and touching it as if it meant everything to him. Sam rolled his eyes as he turned in circles, observing the large room. Dean hardly noticed that the room was larger than he'd expected as he ran up to the still unconscious Castiel. 

"Hey!" He shouted, slapping the angel's face, "Cass, wake up!" He stirred, groaning as he tried to lean away from Dean's light hits. 

"Dean?" He rasped, "Stop that." He rolled away from the Winchester and Dean smiled. Rose was busy running her hand along the console when the Doctor approached her and she stopped, turning to him.

"I've missed you." He said, his smile wide yet sad. 

"Same." She assured him, though she couldn't bring herself to smile fully. 

"You seem... Different." He mentioned, his brows furrowing for a brief second as he pulled out his sonic.

"Yeah, this universe is different." She nodded and he scanned her quickly, "Doctor?" She asked, flinching away from the blue light.

"Sorry... Just..." He held it in the air, looking up at it, his mouth slightly agape, "Observing." He finished before putting his screwdriver away, whatever he saw there he chose not to mention. 

"Look, this is a lovely reunion and all," Sam began, Dean and Bobby snapped their heads his way, "But why exactly are you here?" 

"Just came to see Rose." He shrugged, crossing his arms as he leaned against the console, "Was dropping people off in their own universes and times, and I figured, hey since I'm here... Might as well go see Miss Rose Tyler." He snapped his jaw shut after her name, eyeing Sam curiously, "Is there a problem?" He challenged and Sam huffed, shaking his head dramatically. 

"Alright." Dean interjected, not wanting the two to start a cat fight, "Let's all go upstairs and talk, shall we?" He passed his brother, shooting him an angry look as he helped Castiel out of the TARDIS. They all followed, Rose held out her hand instinctively and the Doctor grabbed it, just like old times. Sam huffed again, more silent this time as he followed them out of the panic room and up the stairs. 

"I found Rose's Doctor." Castiel said softly as Dean set him down on the bed in Bobby's living room. 

"You sure did, Cass." Dean smiled, taking his arm from around his shoulders and letting him lie back. The Doctor released Rose's hand as he pulled out his brainy specs, scanning the entirety of Bobby's study, as well as the man himself. 

"Strange." He muttered, gathering as much data as he could, "What were those markings in the room downstairs?" He asked, picking up a random book and flipping through it.

"Sigils, wards, you know, to keep the bad guys out." Dean said, cracking open a beer he'd just retrieved from the fridge.

"Right." Said the Doctor, flipping to a page about demons. He rolled his eyes and closed the book, setting it back on the table. 

"This universe is very different from our own, Doctor." Rose said, noticing his confusion, "Ours runs off of science and alien life forms are real... But here..." 

"The supernatural is real." He stated plainly, "But that doesn't explain how Bobby over there gives off a slight reading more similar to our universe." He said it calmly, sullenly, as if he was giving them all bad news. 

"I do what, now?" Bobby asked, shifting in his chair. 

"Nothing to worry about." The Doctor's smile suddenly returned, "Just strange, is all." He shrugged, "I doubt anyone knows why." He looked up from behind his glasses, directly at Rose, "Do they?" 

"Rose healed him." Castiel said and they all looked at him, Dean almost punched him and Rose let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as the Doctor snapped his attention to the angel.

"Did she?" The Doctor asked, raising his eyebrows, "Just as I suspected." He walked away from Rose and towards Castiel, scanning him with his sonic as he reached him, "What are you?" He asked, bending down and squinting in the angels face.

"I'm an angel of the Lord." Cass replied, almost bored, as if it should be common knowledge.

"Interesting." He fixed his glasses on his face, smiling as he did so, "Utterly brilliant. Your wings are quite lovely." He stood straight, turning back to the rest of the group as Castiel's brows knitted together in confusion. Dean looked back, expecting to see wings, but saw nothing as usual. 

"So you've seen your girl, now what?" Bobby asked, folding his arms.

"Dunno." The Doctor shrugged, "You wanna come with me, Rose?" He smiled, "It'll be just like old times." Rose smiled widely, standing before she remembered she was supposed to help the boys.

"I'd love to. I really would... I just promised that I'd help here." 

"Help with what? I'll help, love to help, helping is my middle name!" The Doctor exclaimed. 

"Rose has promised to help us defeat Lucifer." Castiel revealed and the Doctor swiveled to look back at him before looking back to Rose.

"And how are you gonna do that?" He asked warily, approaching Rose and dropping down to eye level with her, squinting behind his glasses, "What have they done to you?" 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait... been working a lot and my mind has been going crazy, been coming up with TOO many ideas for other stories, can't focus. It's ridiculous how my brain works sometimes, yknow?
> 
> Oh well, it's my birthday, so here's a present.... for other people... cause i'm selfless like that, y'know, so giving. hahahah. idk.

They all stared at Rose, it was making her heart rate increase and her palms sweat, she hated being stared at. The doctor stared up at her, that quizzical look on his face, he was trying to figure her out.  The phone rang, they continued looking, all but Bobby. He said a few words, hung up. 

"Uh, I hate to interrupt this moment you all seem to be havin... But we've got a biblical storm brewing in the Midwest.... Could be somethin worth looking into." Dean sighed, grabbing the paper Bobby was now holding out with a town name scrawled on it. 

"Alright, Sammy, let's hit the road." He slapped a hand on his brother's shoulder who looked from him back to Rose and the doctor, who stood tall and wiggled his fingers at Sam, a smug smile on his face. Sam scoffed and turned. 

"I'm coming too." Rose said suddenly, having observed this brief exchange between the doctor and Sam with a crease in her brow. 

"You're what?" The Doctor asked, narrowing his eyes at her. 

"Yeah, I'm coming with. You could use my help." She began backing away from the time lord, as if a choice were being made. 

"Well then I'm coming too!" He piped up, folding his arms in defiance. 

"No offense, doc, you seem like a swell guy, but you don't like guns." Dean mentioned. 

"I can reason my way out of anything." He said smiling, walking towards the group. Rose stared at him wide eyed, unsure of his motives. 

"If this is Lucifer..." Castiel sat up with extreme difficulty on the bed, "He cannot be reasoned with."

"I think I can take care of myself." The Doctor said, standing tall.

"I know my brother, Doctor, he will kill you without a second thought." Castiel warned. 

"Then I'll just come back and keep fighting." He replied seriously, turning the Rose and the Winchesters, "Let's go, shall we?" He walked from the room, heading down to the basement. 

"No way." Sam said to Dean and Dean shrugged. 

"Give him a chance, yeah? He'll surprise you." Rose said, reaching out to rest her hand lightly over Sam's. He looked down and sighed, Dean walked away with his eyebrows up into his hairline and ran out of the house. He came back in a minute later with bags in hand. 

"Let's go then, kids." He said, ushering them down the stairs. 

"Why don't we just drive?" Sam asked, stepping into the TARDIS. 

"TARDIS travels faster." The Doctor said, smiling.

"It'll be a new experience, Sam. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Dean laughed as he closed the door. 

"Everybody in?" The Doctor asked, looking at his 3 passengers before smiling and pulling a lever, "Allons-y!" And the room shook, wiping the smile off of Dean's face as he struggled to keep his balance. 

A few shakes later they'd landed. Dean was trying not to lose his lunch, Rose was smiling so wide Sam thought her face might split in two and Sam was, well Sam was sitting with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. 

"Are you gonna stop being such a baby so we can do our job?" Dean asked when he'd regained his composure. 

"I'm not-" Sam scoffed, looking at his brother who shot him a 'really?' Look, "Okay, fine. I'll be nice, just until we're done here."

"Thank you." Dean smiled and they stood up. The Doctor and Rose were already out the door and they followed, stepping through they realized they were beside a hotel, and it was raining heavily.

"Is this the address Bobby gave you?" Rose asked, lifting her hand to shield her face from the drops of water. 

"No, I don't think so." Dean said, pulling the paper out and looking at it, stuffing it back into his jacket quickly before the rain could ruin it. 

"Great, can't even take us to the right place." Sam mumbled, Rose looked at him, rolling her eyes and stepping forward.

"No, she brought us here because she thinks it's somewhere we should be." Rose said, walking towards the doors of the hotel. 

"Rose." The Doctor called after her, following her. Sam and Dean shrugged and followed too, walking into the swanky hotel. 

"Nice place." Dean said, looking around, his eyes landed on the restaurant area, "Ooh, maybe they have pie." He said, heading towards it. 

"Uh, Dean..." Sam called, pointing to Rose and the Doctor at the front counter talking to an attendant named Chad, "Maybe we should check in?" 

"Oh, right." He half smiles, walking up to them, "I was gonna do that." 

"Busy night." The Doctor said to the attendant, eyeing him warily, he smiled. 

"Any port in a storm, I guess." He chuckled, the Doctor breathed and stood straight, not liking the man, "If you could fill this out please." He handed over a piece of paper and the Doctor nodded, beginning to fill it out.

"Sir, I think..." Chad turned his attention to Dean, "Shaving nick there." He handed him a tissue, Dean's brows knitted together as he held the tissue up to his now bleeding jaw.

"Oh, thanks."

"Your key." He said, smiling, handing a key to the Doctor. He took it and turned to them, handing it over to Dean.

"Don't know why we're checking in, the TARDIS has more than enough room for us all." He sulked and Rose reached a hand out to brush his arm lightly.

"Because there's something about this place, ow!" She jumped reaching up to her chin and pulling her hand away, revealing a small trickle of blood. 

"I don't like that." The Doctor said, grabbing a tissue from the front desk and handing it to her. 

"Say, uh, Chad, this buffet... Any chance there's pie? Dean asked and Sam scoffed.

"Yes, sir. Best pie in the tri-state area." He said proudly and that was all Dean needed to head straight for the buffet area. The rest of the group followed, the Doctor lingered at the counter, eyeing Chad some more who glanced up and smiled. With a sigh the time lord followed his three companions in to try the pie. 

"Perhaps we should scout the grounds, get a feel for the area." The Doctor suggested and Dean looked up from his cherry pie.

"In this storm? It's-" 

"Biblical." Sam finished, "Exactly. He's right... We should be doing something to figure out why we were brought here and instead we're eating pie."

"It's good pie..." Dean defended, swallowing his bite, "Alright, alright. Let's just try to enjoy being in this nice ass hotel, huh?" He smiled, taking another large bite, Rose smiled and dug into her own pie. The Doctor and Sam exchanged a look, though they had an unspoken war being waged between them, they silently agreed that something was off about the hotel they were currently in. 

They walked to their room, it was large, two beds and a couch, the Doctor sighed, sitting on the sofa.

"Ooh, look at this! We're like Rockefellers! Chocolates! You want yours?" Dean asked Sam, pointing to the chocolate on his pillow.

"Knock yourself out." Sam shook his head, sitting on the bed. Dean smiled and picked up the TV tent. 

"Woah, Casa Erotica 13.... on demand. Nice." He looked up from the ad to see three blank faces staring back at him, "What?" He asked, setting it down with a shrug, mumbling to himself that it was a good movie. 

"Isn't this place a little... Middle of nowhere?" Sam asked, looking to the Doctor.

"It is." He answered.

"So?" Dean asked. 

"So, what's a four-star hotel doing along a no-star highway?" Sam asked, the Doctor started thinking, his hand to his chin.

"How can you possibly know that? We arrived by space ship. For all you know we could be on the out skirts of Vegas!" Dean tried to reason, plopping down onto his bed. 

"Unlike you, I paid attention to the brochures at the front desk." He pulled one out of his pocket, "Absolutely nothing, this place is a little red star in the middle of nowhere." He held it up to his brother who was about to say something when the sexual noises next door started. 

"Oh, come on." Sam scoffed, Rose covered her mouth from laughing, and she turned to look at the Doctor who was paying the noises no heed. She raised her eyebrows and looked back to Sam, shrugging. Suddenly the bed's thumping grew louder and louder until it sounded like it was smashing through the wall. The noises ceased at the same time.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, jumping off his bed. The Doctor stood, pulling out his sonic and scanning the wall. Sam pulled out his gun, Dean did the same. They ran from their room, going next door to the suite, opening the door to find the room completely empty, as if there weren't two people just doing the nasty in it. Dean looked down, an engagement ring was on the floor next to his foot. 

"Better go talk to Chad." The Doctor said, his brows raised, Dean picked up the ring and followed him. Rose and Sam looked around the room a moment longer before following along. 

"Hey, there Chaddinsky." Dean said, leaning against the counter, putting his smoothest smile on, "The room next to ours... Y'know, the couple that's joined at the lips, have you seen em?" 

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Logan, the honeymooners? They checked out... Problem?" Chad replied, as cordial as ever.

"The checked out?" The Doctor asked.

"Mhm, mm.... Just now." He said, checking his records. The Doctor eyed him suspiciously, nodding as he stepped away from the counter.

"They uh... Sorta seemed like they were in the middle of something." Sam piped up from behind Dean.

"Yeah and it's weird for newlyweds to leave without this." Dean held up the ring in the man's face, his eyes widening.

"Oh, dear! I'll just put that right in the lost and found. Is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked, his smile as big as it was at the beginning of their exchange.

"No, we're good." Dean said.

"Super fantastic!" Chad replied, going back to looking down at his screen and typing, effectively avoiding them. 

"Creepy." Sam said as they began walking away from him.

"Alright, well I'll scope out the joint, you stay here and keep an eye on Norman Bates." Dean said, turning to the Doctor, "You're comin with me space man." He said, beckoning for the Doctor to follow. The time lord sucked in a breath at the nick name, but followed anyway. As he did so, he could have sworn he felt something cut him and reached up to his neck, it was bleeding.

Sam watched them walk away before turning to Rose. 

"Let's get our Psycho on." He said and Rose reached out, touching his neck.

"Sam." She said, pulling her hand away, "You're bleeding." She held up her fingers, spotted with fresh blood.

"So I am." He replied, furrowing his brow, "C'mon." And they walked somewhere where they could keep an eye on things.

Dean and the Doctor stepped into the elevator, Dean pulled out his handy dandy EMF detector, the Doctor had his sonic.

"So what does that thing do?" Dean asked, eyeing the silver device.

"It's a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor replied.

"So... You can fix a door hinge?" He asked as the elevator door opened and the Doctor laughed.

"Well, it does a lot of other things." He said, "But yes, it is very good at opening doors." 

"Not a bad tool to have around." Dean said.

"Exactly." The Doctor muttered, scanning the area, he sighed and stopped walking, "Sorry if I'm prying or... I don't know... But, your brother and Rose..." He didn't know what he was asking exactly.

"Woah, I'm not getting in the middle of that." Dean said, shaking his head, "No thanks." 

"Oh, no... I'm not... I'm-I'm not asking... You to..." He groaned, "I'm just not used to... I'm not good at this." Dean stopped, turning to the time lord, "The only thing I've ever wanted is Rose's happiness. I just want her to live a good life." He shrugged. 

"Well, she's happy... But a good life? I wouldn't call what me and Sammy do a good life." Dean replied honestly, "Don't worry about Rose, doc. She's a smart girl." He turned, deciding to keep walking, the chick flick moment over as far as he was considered. The Doctor nodded, smiling as he followed Dean, continuing to scan the area. They walked past an open door and stopped, looking at each other.

"Was that..." Dean asked.

"Elephant?" The Doctor replied and they took a few steps back to the open doorway. A large black man was standing there with a towel around his waist.

"This ain't no peep show, man!" He shouted, slamming the door shut. They looked at each other and shook their heads, continuing on in their scan. After a few more halls and coming up with absolutely nothing on the EMF, they decided to go back to Rose and Sam. Along the way, the began to realize the place was a lot less busy than before. 

"Where did everyone go?" Dean asked as they found the two people they were looking for sitting in the lobby.

"We were just wondering the same thing." Sam said.

"Did you find anything?" Rose asked, looking more at the Doctor, than Dean.

"Uh... It's hard to say." He replied, smiling, they began to walk to the doors.

"An elephant." Dean said, "Well it was an elephant, then it was a large black man." 

"An elephant?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"Like, an elephant?" Sam asked, emphasizing the word. 

"Full-on Babar." The Doctor said, his mouth falling open at the end of the word, adding emphasis to the seriousness of what they were saying. Sam nodded and went for the doors, trying to push them open, but failing. 

"Let me guess, it's locked?" Dean asked, going up to them and pushing, "So what, the roaches check in but they don't check out?" 

"Well she did say we landed here for a reason." Sam said.

"Yo, doc, some help?" Dean asked, the Doctor stepped up, taking his sonic to the doors, but it wasn't working and he creased his brow, shaking the screwdriver, holding it up to his ear, and looking at it very confused.

"It's... The... Doors... They're dead locked... But..." He said, his face becoming slightly terrified, "Who here would have that science?" 

"Not science, Doctor." Rose said, her brows raised, the Doctor turned to her, rolling his eyes.

"If you say magic..." He sighed, turning back to the doors and scanning them again.

"Well, that's what it is." Dean said, "Come on, let's go check the place out some more." He began walking, the rest of them following them, the Doctor only following after Rose tugged him along. They ended up into the kitchen, there were things still cooking on the stove, Dean leaned over a pot of something red and bubbly, "Please be tomato soup." He said, ladling into it and lifting, revealing an eyeball, "Great. Motel hell." He groaned, dropping the ladle back into the pot. 

Sam began walking towards a freezer, unsure of what he was going to see inside, which as he approaches it, he sees the rest of the guests from the hotel.

"Help! Get us out!" A man shouted from inside the freezer, Sam fumbled into his pocket, pulling out his lock-pick.

"Hurry up!" Dean said and Sam scoffed.

"I'm going as fast as..." He lifted his head to see three men in the room, "I can..." 

"There's someone behind us isn't there?" Dean asked, turning to see an Asian man, who swiftly punches him in the face. The Doctor and Rose give in and allow themselves to be hauled along with the Winchesters into a ballroom. As soon as they're in the look around, reading the name tags everyone has put on. They say things like, Kali, Baldur, Odin, Ganesh and Zao Shen.

"Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention." Dean said as Mercury, formerly known as Chad, wheels out a cart, lifting the lid to reveal a cooked head.

"Dinner is served!" He exclaimed, everyone clapped. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our guests of honor have arrived." Baldur said, turning to the four people sitting before them, "And they brought friends." He smiled, "Interesting friends." 

"What are you." The Doctor asked, his head tilting in confusion, wishing he could get to his sonic at the moment, Baldur smiled and ignored his question.

"Thank you all for coming, although in all my centuries, I thought I'd never see this. So many God's under one roof--" 

"Gods?" Sam said to Dean, and the Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes, muttering about hating their universe. He tried to hold back his anger, ironically, whilst listening to Baldur discuss them curbing their wrath and keeping a low profile, "Oh we are so screwed." Sam said quietly. 

"Now we all know why we're here, the Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us."

"Everything comes back to this apocalypse." The Doctor said, looking at Sam and Dean, "It really exists here, doesn't it?" 

"Well, yeah..." Dean responded. 

"We have two very valuable bargaining chips, Michael and Lucifer's vessels. Plus an extra one that I hadn't been expecting." He looked from Sam and Dean to Rose who's heart started pounding as his eyes fell upon her. The Doctor looked from her to Baldur, his own hearts beginning to race, "The question is, what do we do now?"

"What do they mean by that?" The Doctor asked, looking to Rose who shrugged, "And vessels?" He looked back to Sam and Dean, "You two are vessels? Meaning what?" 

"Meaning if we say yes, Michael and Lucifer get to wear our meat suits." Dean said, "That's what it means." 

"Oh, is that all?" He asked, his voice light for a moment, "Now how do we get out of here with out them noticing?" He turned to watch the scene unfold before him, two of the God's were beginning to argue. 

"We could slip out while they're bickering." Rose said and Sam nodded.

"I like that idea." He said, looking to Dean who nodded. They then all slowly began moving from their seats, heading for the door. Before they could reach it, a chandelier fell in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. 

"Stay! We have to fight." The one with the tag that read Kali said, "The archangels- the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood, there is no other way. It's them, or us." 

"Oh but there's always another way." The Doctor said, they all turned and looked at him angrily, he nodded and lowered his head, they continued talking.

"Smooth." Sam said and the Doctor shot him a warning glare. As they heard the main God's arguing, the doors to the room flew open. 

"Can't we all just get along!" Gabriel shouted, Sam and Dean watched him with surprised faces, Dean started to say his name, but he was cut off, choking, "Sam, Dean! Always at the wrong place, worst time. What is it with you muttonheads, huh? And this time you've brought friends." He said, walking to them, "Ooh, she's cute." He winked at Rose before walking past them.

"Loki." Baldur said, the Doctor let out a small laugh at the name. He wasn't paying attention to the exchange between the newly proclaimed Loki and the other God's, but before he knew it, he was no longer in the ballroom, but back in their hotel room. He turned, and there was Rose, Sam, Dean and the new guy. 

"Holy crap." Dean began, freaking out slightly. 

"Next time, let's not go into the place the TARDIS lands at." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. 

"Sorry." Rose said quietly. 

"So, what's our next move?" Sam asked Dean directly. 

"I don't know... Grab those poor saps out of the freezer...I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?" He replied, his hands rubbing his face.

"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel asked from the couch.

"Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel." Dean responded.

"Gabriel?" The Doctor said, trying to work it out.

"So you're one of them?" Rose asked.

"One of what?" Gabriel asked, his attention turning back to Dean.

"I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump." Dean said.

"You think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass!" The three of them began an exchange and Rose was pulled aside by the Doctor.

"As soon as we're out of here, we're leaving." He said and Rose looked up at him.

"I said I'd help." She sighed.

"Those things in there were eating a human being, Rose." The Doctor said, his eyes wide with fear, "These beings here, they aren't like anything from our world. They are killers, plain and simple. They can't be reasoned with." He sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face, "All I want is your safety. And I can't guarantee that here." What he said was sobering, Rose was almost taken aback. 

"I know they aren't like anything we've ever faced... But Doctor, you're a good man." She said, looking at him, her eyes full of sincerity, "You'll find a way to win."

"I'm not so sure." He sighed before turning to look at the other men in the room who were now staring at them.

"Alright, so who are they? Spill." Gabriel said, smiling at them.

"Rose Tyler and the Doctor." Sam replied, Gabriel laughed, standing from the couch.

"The Doctor?" He repeated, looking at the time lord, "You... Have two hearts." He said, his head tilted, "How did that happen?" He laughed, "I know for a fact my dad said that everyone was only getting one. I tried to get two. Didn't work." 

"Your father didn't make me." The Doctor said seriously, and Gabriel seemed confused.

"What do you mean? Are you a God, like them?" He squinted, "No... You're not a God. You're..." He shook his head, "I don't know what you are, man. You have ten different faces." 

"You can see that?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, man. You keep switching between all of em. It's strange, can you stop?" He turned to Rose.

"I'm not doing it..." The Doctor said quietly, his hands covering his face.

"And you, sweet heart... Boy, you know how to pick em, Dean." He looked from Rose to Dean who was staring at him seriously, "Ahh, I'm just kidding. I know you wanna bang my brother. No, Rosie here, she's special." He took her hand into his and kissed it, "But then again, I've always had a think for lesser God's." He winked and Rose laughed.

"Lesser, what?" She pulled her hand away, Gabriel looked at her seriously, "I mean Castiel said... But I never thought..." 

"Well, better believe it, cause they'll want you to fight with them. Kali especially, she loves recruiting female God's. Something about gender roles, blah blah blah." 

"Ok, great, why don't you just zap us out of here, then?" Dean spoke up, Gabriel looked back to him.

"Would if I could, Kali's got all of ya by the short and curlies." He sighed, "It's a blood spell, you boys are on a leash." 

"Blood spell!?" The Doctor laughed, "Sorry." He said, clearing his throat and looking down. 

"What does that mean?" Dean asked, looking from the time lord back to the trickster. 

"It means it's time for a bit of the old black magic." He smiled, spraying his mouth with breath spray.

"Whatever, we're gonna take the hors d'eouvres in the freezer with us." Dean said.

"Forget it, it'll be hard enough sneaking all of you out of here." Gabriel replied.

"They called you Loki, right?" Dean asked, "Which means they don't know who you really are." 

"Told you, I'm in witness protection." He replied. The Doctor watched as Dean worked in a deal to save the other people into their escape, and smiled, he was starting to like these men. When Gabriel disappeared he beckoned for the rest of the group to follow him out the door.

"Maybe we can just save them ourselves?" The Doctor asked, "We didn't get a proper chance to pick that lock before. We were interrupted."

"True, I like your thinking space man." Dean said, clapping the Doctor on the shoulder and smirking as he passed him and walked out into the hall. The way was clear and he waved the rest of them out, heading down to try to release the prisoners. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this? I'm so sorry... I've been working two jobs... I literally just had my first day off in a month. It's been insane. The need for money is real! Anywho, I'll try to set aside a day, or a night, where I can write. Cause holy shapoop, it's been a while!

They'd made a deal. Dean promised to help the God's defeat Lucifer, as long as they let the prisoners out. The Doctor was starting to like Dean. He saw the good man, the true hero underneath his tough exterior. He put on a brave face, but what was underneath surprised him. But Sam, the Doctor couldn't see the same quality in the younger Winchester. He seemed more reserved, less caring. 

He wasn't sure if it was true, or if it was the cold stab of jealousy he felt every time Rose looked at Sam. They'd shared something, some sort of the connection before the Doctor arrived, and it was going to be difficult to break it. 

Did he want to break it? He wanted to be happy that Rose seemed to move on; She hadn't been pining away wondering what he was going to say to her on the beach that day. That gave him some sort of hope. Yet it was the exact reason he felt the jealousy. He hadn't gotten to express his feelings for Rose Tyler, therefore she thought they didn't exist. Which is why she moved on. He couldn't let her go without telling her. She had to know... Didn't she? Was she even still the same Rose. 

"Hey, Doc!" Dean snapped the Time lord from his reverie and he looked up in time to see Dean coming back in from releasing the prisoners, "Deals off, Gabriel's alive."

"What?" The Doctor asked and the God's were wide eyed. 

"The Trickster tricked us." He sighed as screaming could be heard from the hall. 

"What's happening?" Baldur asked. 

"Sounds like trouble." The Doctor sighed. 

"He's here." Sam said, his jaw clenched and the Doctor looked at the tallest person in the room who seemed the most scared. 

"What do you have to fear?" The Doctor asked, confused, and they all stared at him. 

"He's Lucifer." Sam answered, "And he wants to wear me to prom. What don't I have to fear?" 

"What do you mean?" The Doctor's eyes were narrowed, his brow furrowed, still confused. His mouth was slightly agape as he tried to grasp what Sam meant.

"I mean, he wants to possess me and rule the world, or whatever." Sam crossed his arms, still clenching his jaw.

"Why would he want to do that?" The Doctor asked, seemingly skeeved by the idea.

"Does it matter?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes, he turned to Baldur and Kali, "Shazam us outta here, would ya?"

"We can't." Baldur sighed.

"Of course you can't. You didn't say mother may I." Lucifer suddenly appeared in the doorway, smiling. He looked to the brothers, "Sam, Dean, lovely to see you as always. And you've brought friends!" He crossed his arms, observing the Doctor and Rose, who was being pushed behind Sam, "Oh, no need to hide dear. You're something new, aren't you." He began laughing, the Doctor stared at him, taking out his glasses and putting them on, as if it helped him see him better, "Don't worry, once Sammy here says yes, I'll let you live. It'll be very fun." 

"You're just a man..." The Doctor muttered as he tilted his head.

"Not a man, no! Angel." He held out his arms, presenting himself as he averted his attention to the Doctor, "You though, you're different." He said nothing more.

"Baldur, don't." Kali said, trying to hold him back.

"You think you own the planet! What gives you the right?" He approached Lucifer, who seemed unfazed, ripping into Baldur with his bare hand.

"No one gives us the right, we take it." He growled, smiling at the Doctor from over Baldur, "Isn't that right, Doc? Sometimes you've gotta take matters into your own hands. Wipe out an entire planet of intelligent beings. You and I aren't so different." Dean widened his eyes, then squinted at the Doctor, who was seething slightly. 

"I don't know you, but I can tell we're nothing alike." The Doctor growled, Lucifer shrugged, dropping the smile.

"Pity, thought we could be besties." He finally let Baldur fall to the ground, and Kali seemed to snap, her arms engulfing in flames. As she began to throw fireballs at the archangel, Dean, Sam, Rose and the Doctor ran for cover behind an overturned table. 

"You guys ok?" Sam asked, turning to look at Dean and the rest who were blocked by Gabriel. They were staring at him bewildered.

"Not really, but better late than never, huh?" Gabriel turned, handing a DVD to Dean, "Guard this with your life." He then ran around the table, interrupting the fire battle between his brother and Kali. Gabriel hands Kali off to the guys as they run past. They all run through the hotel and out into the parking lot. 

"I'm not getting into that thing." Kali said, stopping outside of the TARDIS.

"Get in the box, princess." Dean growled, walking through the doors. 

The Doctor stood at the console, concentrated on the switches and levers. His scowl was fierce, unrelenting as Rose walked up to him, it only faltered slightly when she bumped him.

"You ok?" She asked quietly.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Rose?" The Doctor sighed, his head falling.

"It's nothing I can't handle, believe me." She shrugged, her arms coming up to cross over her chest.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked, "Because it seems to me like that man is a psychopath, hell bent on possessing your boyfriend... And... I'm not sure what that means for you." He ran a hand through his hair, twisting a few knobs as the room shook a bit, the TARDIS landed. He walked past a stunned Rose, who twisted her head in his direction as he passed her. 

"Where are we, Doc?" Dean asked from his spot on the stairs as the Doctor opened the door.

"Singapore." 

"Wha?" Dean stood, looking out the door to a beach.

"It's where Kali wanted to be dropped off." The Doctor stepped back, allowing the Hindu Goddess to pass.

"Thank you, Doctor." She said, brushing a hand over his arm as she looked back at the other people in the TARDIS, she scoffed and turned back, "You are nothing like him." Kali said softly before exiting the box. The Doctor closed the door and walked back to the console, where Rose was still standing, her tongue pressing against her cheek as he flipped a switch.

"People tend to like you, don't they?" Dean asked, in awe from Kali's display of affection for him.

"I guess." The time lord shrugged and Rose barked out a laugh as she turned, nearly sitting on the console, her arms tightly crossed, "Do you have something you'd like to say?" 

"No." Rose shook her head, looking at Sam on the steps and then storming past him, up the stairs and down a corridor. Sam watched her leave before turning back to the Doctor who was staring after her, slightly confused, slightly sad. 

"She does that." The Doctor cleared his throat, trying to turn it into a joke.

"She doesn't." Sam said, standing. Dean's eyes widened and he felt the need to escape.

"Because you know her so well." The Doctor commented, pulling his screen down so he could stare at it.

"And you do?" Sam asked.

"Well, yes." The Doctor said, slightly offended. 

"Oh man, I think you're still trying to hold onto that 19 year old girl who ran away with you in your time machine, the one who fixed you or whatever." Sam laughed and Dean stood, backing up the stairs slowly.

"She told you that?" The Doctor asked, his resolve fading.

"Yeah, she did. Because I talk to her. I don't just bombard her with judgement. I asked her about herself, and that's part of what she told me." The younger Winchester walked closer to the Doctor and Dean ducked out of the room, heading down the same corridor Rose had previously run down, "Why can't you just see that she's not that girl anymore? She doesn't need you to come to her rescue?" 

"Bloody apes." The Doctor muttered, shaking his head, "No, you don't understand. I do see that. Believe me I do. Rose and me... We've faced down so much together, been through so much. She's saved me more times than you can imagine, more times than she knows. So you can imagine my surprise when I pop in for a visit and she's run off and joined a couple of boneheaded hunters who are facing down the apocalypse! I'm not trying to save her, I'm trying to help her. Make her see that this is not where she needs to be. This isn't where she belongs."

"And where does she belong?" Sam huffed.

"With me. In the TARDIS." 

"You think she needs you?" His eyes were judging, his tone harsh, the Doctor scoffed in response.

"This isn't about her, it's about me. What I need. I need her!" His last few words were at shouting level and they echoed through the TARDIS. From behind a corner, Dean stood with Rose as they listened in on the argument. Rose shook her head, biting back tears as she looked at Dean who was staring at her, waiting for her reaction. She banged her head against the wall and breathed deeply through her nose as the corridor shook. They'd landed. Without a second look at anyone, Rose ran down the steps and to the doors of the TARDIS, right past Sam and the Doctor who watched her go, looks of surprise covering both their faces. 

"Beautiful, guys. Really, good job." Dean shook his head as he followed Rose out of the TARDIS, "Jealousy aint pretty, so wipe those looks off your faces, I'll go talk to the bad wolf." 

Sam clenched his jaw as he looked from his brother down to the time lord who's face was one of defeat. He left him there, wallowing as he walked off the vessel. The Doctor watched him go, his pout subtle yet telling. With a deep sigh he followed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter today BEFORE work, yeahyuh!!!

Rose sat on a random car in the yard, staring up at the night sky. Dean and Castiel were off on some mission and the Doctor promised he'd be back. He was going to collect data on this universe to figure out exactly what fueled it. She kept telling him that it was magic, but he refused to listen. She replayed her conversation with dean in her mind, over and over again.

 _'It's not about them, it's about you. What do you want?'_ He'd asked and she couldn't answer. She simply walked away. After they left she sat on the car, and hadn't moved since, trying to suss out what it was that she wanted. 

"Hey." A voice interrupted her solitude and she glanced up to see Sam awkwardly holding up two beers, a request for an invitation. She sat up, scooting over so he could sit down. "You okay?"

"I'm alright, given the circumstances." She shrugged, her head resting on her hand as she glanced sideways at him as he sat. He handed off the second beer and she almost took a drink, sitting it back on her thigh and staring straight ahead. Sam looked at her, taking a small sip as he did so.

"We haven't..." He sighed, not knowing how to form his thought, "We haven't had a chance to talk since..."

"Since a blue box showed up and ruined all our fun?" She smiled slightly, taking a drink and wincing, yet she continued. 

"Yeah." Sam laughed, drinking as well. 

"Where did Cass and Dean go?" Rose asked, a complete subject change, and Sam shrugged. 

"Don't know, don't really wanna know. And I kind of don't care." They laughed, "I'm more interested in how you're doing."

"I don't know what everyone expects from me. Especially the Doctor." Rose sighed, pushing herself back on the hood of the car so she was leaning slightly against the windshield. 

"Don't worry about what people expect from you." Sam said and Rose looked at him, her brows raised, "Or at least, that's what they say." 

"That's what who says?" 

"Mainly my high school guidance counselors." Sam laughed, Rose smiled widely, shaking her head. The slight tension seemed to lift and she relaxed. 

"This stuff is bloody awful." Rose said, holding up the beer and Sam shrugged.

"It's what he's got." Sam drank it and nodded, "You're right, it's disgusting." He threw aside the bottle and Rose did the same as Sam pushed himself back so he was once again next to her. She scooted closer, his arm went around her almost automatically, as if they'd cuddled on a car a hundred times. As she rested against his shoulder she sighed, content.

"I am sorry. About him showin up like that." Rose said quietly, Sam almost didn't catch it, but when he did, he laughed.

"Wasn't your fault. If you'd like to, we could continue at some point." Sam replied, his hand stroking lightly at her arm. She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment, "So, how about you tell me about your favorite place?"

"My favorite place?" Rose asked, opening her eyes and looking up at the hunter.

"Yeah, like... Your favorite place the Doctor ever took you." Sam shrugged and met her gaze. She studied him for a few seconds before shrugging herself and relaxing back into his hold. 

"Well... I'd say it was the first place he ever took me, but that was to the future, during the destruction of earth and I was almost burned alive." Sam reacted with a huff of breath and she continued, "Next we met Charles Dickens, but there were these ghost aliens and we almost died..." Sam laughed again, "You know, come to think of it, almost every place I've gone with the Doctor has resulted in one or both of us almost dyin." 

"Sounds like me and Dean." Sam laughed, "Did you say ghost  _aliens_?" 

"Yeah." Rose said plainly, "I guess in my universe things can be explained with... Aliens. Like, when the Doctor regenerated into the form you know now, we went to the past, were supposed to be in the sixties, so I was wearin this ridiculous denim dress. Well we ended up in the 1860's and Queen Victoria sort of arrested us."

"Interesting, I take it you ended up in the wrong time period a lot?" Sam looked down at Rose, who nodded, "Go on." 

"So we ended up at this house, of course named Torchwood, and well, there was a werewolf." Rose said and Sam nodded.

"Except it was an alien?" He added.

"Yup." Rose popped her 'p' and Sam laughed.

"Seems simple enough, how'd you kill it?" 

"Concentrated moonlight?" She said quietly and Sam laughed again.

"I wonder if that'd work." He said, contemplating and she shook her head.

"I wouldn't risk it." She smiled against his shirt.

"Probably not." He sighed and they fell back into a silence. "Ever run into vampires?" 

"No." Rose said plainly, looking up at Sam who returned the glance, "I have met cat people, though. They were nuns." 

"And that's where you can stop explaining." Sam laughed and Rose chuckled a bit herself. They stopped laughing when their eyes met and Rose leaned up, her lips catching Sam's in a chaste kiss. It was brief and sweet, somewhat of a mutual thanks for taking each others mind off of things. 

"So tell me about an interesting case you and Dean had." Rose leaned back, immediately starting the conversation again.

"Well there was this one time... We went to check out a mystery spot... And you remember Gabriel? Well he's an archangel, but he was disguising himself as a trickster, which is a really annoying god that, well plays tricks..." 

From inside Bobby's, the Doctor was peeking out of a window where he caught sight of Sam and Rose after their kiss he sighed, turning back to the Bobby.

"I don't know what to tell ya." He said, "I don't know what makes this world tick, and clearly you didn't find anything." 

"No I didn't." The Doctor sighed, sitting in a chair in front of Bobby's desk.

"Boy, sometimes you just gotta accept defeat." Bobby suggested and the Doctor breathed a laugh, his head resting on his hand.

"Don't.... Don't call me boy." The Doctor tilted his head and smiled sideways at the elder hunter.

"Oh c'mon, you can't be more than 30. That's a boy to me." Bobby smiled and took a sip of his whiskey. 

"906." The Doctor raised his brows and Bobby's mouth fell open, the time lord nodded to confirm. 

"Well I'll be damned." Bobby took a bigger drink, "So what are you gonna do now?" 

"Keep looking, I suppose." He shrugged, standing, "You have my number, though. Should you lot need me." Bobby stood, holding up the paper, he walked the Doctor to his TARDIS.

"Ain't ya gonna say bye to her?" Bobby nodded his head at the back door and the Doctor scrunched his face, shaking his head.

"Nah... I'll be back soon enough, she doesn't even know I was here." He gave Bobby a look, saying 'don't tell her' and he nodded.

"See ya then." He sighed and the Doctor nodded, walking into the TARDIS and closing the door behind him. Bobby watched the box disappear before he sat back down, shaking his head, "I will never get used to that." He growled as Rose and Sam bounded into the house, laughing.

"No, he actually was killed by a dog. Just a regular dog!" Sam was saying and Bobby looked up from the paper he was pretending to look at as they walked past.

"Hey Bobby." Rose said, smiling widely. Bobby nodded in recognition and Sam waved as they passed the desk, heading down the stairs to the basement. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor meets a mysterious man. Well, not that mysterious.

Unsure of where he ended up, he stepped out of the box, coming face to face with a rather intimidating black man dressed in a sharp suit. 

"Hello." He put on his best smile, the man stood unmoving; The Doctor was trapped in the door of his TARDIS, though albeit there were worse places he could be trapped.

"Let him through you buffoon." A raspy British voice called out and the man stepped aside. A shorter man stood before him, smiling politely. They stared at each other for a while, sizing one another up.

"I-I'm the Doctor." He said finally, his one brow arching. The shorter man smiled and nodded, looking around at no one.

"And I'm Crowley, King of the Crossroads... You'd be a... Oh what is it..." He started snapping, as if trying to recall something, "Ah, yes, a Time Lord from another dimension. Lovely little couple told me that back in the sixties, just got back actually. Course you lot thought I was someone else..." Crowley paused, as if remembering something significant. The Doctor didn't ask, things yet to come were supposed to remain a mystery to him, instead he changed the subject.

"You know why I'm here, don't you?" The Doctor asked, picking up a trinket on Crowley's desk. The demon sighed, standing and walking around it, yanking the object from the Doctor's hands and putting it down.

"Fragile, don't touch." He said, turning and walking back to his chair, but not sitting, "You've come to have a chat. Of sorts."

"I'm not here to make a deal, if that's what you're expecting." The Doctor's face was contorted as he stared at Crowley, who laughed lightly.

"No I didn't expect that, not from you. Bobby maybe. I'll go to him next. I'm sure he'd like to have those lovely gams of his fixed." Crowley smiled, the Doctor shook his head.

"Oh, but they're already fixed." The Doctor smiled, his eyes wide, "A friend of mine fixed him up, good as new." 

"Pity." Crowley shrugged, "Oh well, I'll find another way to get what I want. Always do..."

"Yeah, yeah, king of the crossroads, got it." The Doctor laughed, "What I want to know..."

"You want to know what makes this world go round, is that it?" Crowley sat back down in his chair, resting his head on his hand as he stared wide eyed across at the TIme Lord. 

"Sure, I want to know that... But there's more that I'd like to know." The Doctor stood tall, his arms coming to rest across his chest.

"If you'd like to know whether your little blondie is shagging the moose, I think that'd be a yes... But that's none of my business." Crowley shrugged. 

"What?" The Doctor's face turned up in disgust, "No, that's... That's not what I wanted to know. No. Just, no." 

"Alright, sorry mate." Crowley somehow manifested a glass of whisky and began drinking it, though the Doctor wasn't exactly sure whether or not he'd had it the entire time. 

"First thing's first, what are Lucifer's plans, and do you know the outcome?" The Doctor was sitting now, his legs kicked up and relaxed.

"Course I do. But so do you. You can see all, can't ya?" Crowley smirked, sitting across from him, mimicking his actions, "And you know Lucifer's plans: To wear the tall one and conquer the world." 

"And yet... He won't succeed." The Doctor remarked, matter-of-factly.

"He won't?" Crowley smiled, "News to me. What else can you see?" 

"You already know I can see all of space and time... Everything at once. But so can Rose." The Doctor sighed, leaning forward and rubbing his hands over his face.

"Rose, that's her name? She's quite gorgeous. You should hold onto her." Crowley held his drink up, as if to toast his statement before downing the glass.

"I intend to." The Doctor stated and Crowley nodded.

"You think that Winchester bloke will let you?" He laughed, "Good luck." 

"He's known her a few months. And even so, he doesn't know her, not really." The Doctor sighed, leaning back, his confidence returning slightly.

"So you're a shoe in, then? Gonna work your way back in there and take little Rosie back to your universe?" 

"Maybe I will." The Doctor raised his brows, "What's it to you?" He was legitimately curious as to why Crowley seemed so interested in the matter. 

"Boys have a pool going as to which one of the Winchesters will say yes first. Was going to be Dean-o but he chickened out in the end. My money's on Sammykins. He seems like a real quitter." Crowley had his hands clasped on the desk top.

"What if saying yes is his only way out?" The Time Lord asked, as if he knew what was to come.

"If you say so, Doc. You're the all knowing master of time and space. I'm just a demon who makes deals." Crowley was complementing the Doctor, and his motive wasn't lost on the alien. 

"Yes, right. You're the rumplestiltskin of Hell." 

"Rubbish title. I like King of Hell." Crowley held his hands up in front of him as though he could see his name in lights.

"Why would you want to be king of Hell? Sounds like a lot of paperwork to me." The Doctor stood, his hands shoved into his pockets as he made his way back to the TARDIS. 

"I can just assign some poor soul my paperwork, it is Hell, no one said it would be fun." Crowley stood as well, buttoning his suit jacket.

"Right, well it's been lovely meeting you. I've gotta... run..." the Doctor stood in the doorway of his box, but didn't move. 

"Anything else?" Crowley smiled.

"The location of the last horseman, where is he?" The Doctor asked, Crowley was only slightly surprised.

"Didn't think the brothers would have clued you in on that bit." 

"I know a lot more than they think I do."

"Oh, a genius disguising his genius, wonderful, really." Crowley sighed, "I like you, Doc, I do. Which is why I'll tell you."

"What do you want in return? I'm not human, I don't have a soul." He seemed disgusted at the thought.

"No, you're right. You have nothing I want... Absolutely nothing." His eyes ventured up to the box, "just take me for a quick ride on your space ship."

"You're a demon, if you want to go to space just go."

"Nah, doesn't work like that, I'm not an angel, i can't just zap around the cosmos. I can go to the bottom of the deepest ocean if I so wish... But space? Out of the question." He stood smiling and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, then." He walked into the TARDIS, allowing the wannabe future king of Hell in after him.

\------------------------------

Rose sat on the porch for days waiting for Sam and Dean to return from nabbing pestilence. When the Impala finally found it's way into the salvage yard, she nearly leapt off of it to take off running at them. Cass climbed out of the back seat, looking beaten and Dean and Sam got out, their faces had the same look.

"Oh no, you didn't get it?" Rose asked, her hands coming up to cover her face.

"Oh we got it." Dean said, holding the ring up, "We just got our asses kicked while doing so."

"Almost died." Sam sighed and then sneezed which caused Cass and Dean to flinch. 

"Did he give you colds?" Rose laughed lightly, running her hand up and down Sam's arm and he smiled at her, shrugging.

"It happens." Sam said, taking her hand into his.

"Can you two do that later?" Dean asked, "We've got bigger problems."

"Hey, I didn't say anything when you and Cass had your moment after getting the ring, so... Can it." Sam scoffed as he leaned in and kissed Rose. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed past, Castiel followed.

"You know, Dean, he's not wrong." Cass said, running a hand down Dean's arm as he did so.

"Yeah, I know." Dean sighed, stopping as Castiels hand made it to his own, "What are you doing?" He asked, slightly confused.

"It's what Rose and Sam did. I thought it was what two people who are attracted to each other are supposed to do." Cass threaded his fingers between Dean's and the hunter looked down at their hands.

"You're right... But  _we_ are not  _them._ " Dean directed the Angels attention towards Rose and Sam who were speaking softly to each other and laughing.

"I don't understand." Cass tilted his head, "They are happy and while they have copulated and we haven't, I see no reason why we should wish not to have that happiness." Dean shook his head, laughing at the angel before he grabbed his face.

"Unlike them, what we have..." Dean stopped, trying to sound the manliest he could for what he was about to say, "It's real, Cass. Their relationship is based off of Rose's need for independence from a space alien and Sam, well Sam might really care about her but it doesn't change the fact that at the end of the day, she loves the Doctor." 

"Do you know a lot about unrequited love and settling for something easier?" Castiel asked and Dean leaned in, kissing him briefly before letting his hands drop, though one found it's way back into Castiel's.

"I did. But I don't have to worry about that now." He pulled the Angel into Bobby's where papers were being blown about as the TARDIS appeared.

"Damn space idjit!!" Bobby shouted as he tried to gather the papers the best he could.

"Space idjit, good one." Dean couldn't help but laugh at the older hunter.

"You just gonna stand there cuddling with your boyfriend, or are you gonna help me?" Bobby shouted, quickly wiping the smile from Dean's face as he sprang into action, helping Bobby pick up his scattered research. By the time the wind finally stopped and the box had completely settled, everyone was in the room, including Sam and Rose, who looked slightly guilty as they waited for the door to open.

They hadn't been expecting Crowley to step out first.

"Oh look, the Brady Bunch." The demon smiled, wiggling his fingers at the five people in the room; With his other hand he took a sip from the tea cup that resided within it.

"Crowley? What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked, slightly panicked that he came from the TARDIS. 

"Seeing all of time and space, duh." Crowley rolled his eyes, walking to Bobbys desk and sitting on it.

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose demanded to know, her eyes glowing golden. 

"Calm down there, wolfie." Crowley sighed, "He's in there, he invited me to come along."

"Why would he do that?" Rose asked almost disgusted. 

"You don't even know me, blondie. I'm a pretty cool guy once you get to." Crowley feigned hurt.

"I'm sure." Her eyes stopped glowing, though her hands felt alive with energy.

"Death is in Chicago." The Doctor said suddenly standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, everyone turned to look.

"Say what now?" Dean asked.

"The last horseman, Death... He's in Chicago." He stood against the wood, his hands in his pockets, his head leaning back; Then he glanced sideways at Rose who was too close to Sam for his liking. When the younger Winchester saw him looking he stood tall and stepped closer. The Doctor smiled sadly, allowing his eyes to drop as he shook it off. Business as usual. 

"So we've gotta go!" Bobby said, shuffling through his print outs of biblical activity around the Chicago area. 

"One small problem..." Sam spoke up finally, "Pestilence kind of warned us about something." 

"Such as?" Bobby asked.

"He said 'it's too late.' Not really sure what he meant." Sam shrugged, putting his hands on Rose's shoulders. The Doctor rolled his eyes and sprang into action. 

"Well that should be simple enough to figure out." He said, smiling. Crowley suddenly held up a paper. 

"What's that?" Dean asked, grabbing it from him and reading out the headline, "Niveus pharmaceuticals?" 

"Your demon boy toy Brad was the CEO?" Crowley helped them along and Dean shared a look of panic with Sam.

In the end they decided Dean would go to Chicago along with Crowley, the Doctor chose to go with them; Said it'd be quicker. Rose, Sam, Bobby and Castiel decided to go stop the mass distribution of Croatoan. 

\------------------------------

After a swift goodbye between Dean and Cass, during which everyone pretended not to notice an exchange of feelings or the brief smacking of lips against each other, the two groups headed off in their separate directions. 

"Yes to Lucifer?" Castiel asked, having just been filled in on Sam's plan. Rose breathed deeply, turning to look out the window as Castiel began telling Sam how he believed in him. She rolled her eyes, turning all her focus to her hands, not letting the light slip out and expose her anger. 

"Rose?" Cass said, his attention turned to her. She turned to him, blinking away the golden light she saw reflected in his eyes, "Are you alright?" He asked and she laughed, her hand running through her hair. 

"Yeah, I'm great." She blinked back tears.

"Is this about Sam's plan?" Castiel asked, "Because at this moment, Bobby and Dean won't let him, and if you're against it, he definitely won't do it." 

"Oh that's comforting." Rose sighed, running her hands over her face and breathing in. She pulled out the Doctor's sonic and stared at it. He left it with her, in case she needed it. He'd never done that before. 

"So what exactly does that do?" Castiel asked, "Is it a weapon?" 

"No." She laughed, "You'll get a chance to see when we get to the place." She twirled it in her fingers, remembering what he told her.  _Point and think._ She blinked back more tears as she thought about him, what she was doing to him. She felt as though she'd abandoned him. He finally crossed through the void, he'd finally come through properly and she was shacked up with Sam, didn't give him a second look. She shook her head at herself, her cheeks burning as she felt embarrassed; The Doctor knew what was going on with her and Sam, and yet he stayed, he was waiting. She fell asleep with the screwdriver clasped between her hands, she awoke to Castiel shaking her.

"We're here." 


	16. Chapter 16

Rose stared at the bodies in front of her, their eyes were strange and they were so angry, but now they were dead. The gold light in her hands faded slowly as she realized she could not revive them.

"You can't bring them back." Castiel said, suddenly behind the blonde girl.

"Why not?" She asked, turning to look at the angel, her eyes simmering down and she could finally see clearly.

"Because there is something I learned a long time ago, something everyone must learn in their own way..." Cass sighed, kneeling down next to her, "You can't save everyone." 

"I know. Believe me, I know..." Rose sighed, "But once in a while, everyone lives." She sniffed, wiping at a few tears on her face, annoyed at her reaction to watching people being shot or worse, eaten alive.

"Today is not one of those days." Castiel said grimly, "Honestly, this world, is not a world where everyone lives. If that's the kind of life you got used to with the Doctor... Perhaps with him is where you need to be." 

"No." Rose shook her head, "That's not..." She stopped herself, "I had to teach the Doctor, that sometimes you could save everyone, that sometimes, time could be rewritten whether you like it or not."  _  
_

"Time is not a story." Castiel said, slightly confused and Rose laughed.

"No, it's not." She clapped a hand on Cass' back and began pushing him out, "Let's go." He nodded and they made their way to the van, heading back to Bobby's. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor stood, staring at the pizza place in Chicago. He turned back to look at Crowley, who refused to get out of the car and then turned again, to watch Dean head into the restaurant. He sighed and followed the hunter, refusing to let him go in alone.

When they walked in, they found the place in shambles and covered in the stench of death. In the middle of it all was an older man, who was cutting into a slice of rather thick pizza.

"Dean, Doctor, so glad you could join me." He said, not turning to look back at them. The weapon in Dean's hands started burning hot and he dropped it, "Thank you for returning that to me." The Doctor eyed the man warily and Dean dropped his shoulders a bit, neither of them were looking forward to talking with Death. 

"I get how you know me..." Dean said hesitantly, sitting at a table across from the horseman, "But how do you know him?" Death laughed.

"We'll get into all that later. Right now, I think you should have a slice." He turned the pie around, picking up a piece and setting it in front of Dean. The Doctor stood standing, his arms crossed, as he watched the exchange, "I'm assuming pizza is not a part of your diet, TIme Lord?" Death glanced up at the Doctor who's mouth opened slightly before he closed it again, soaking in what he'd just said.

"How-"

"I said we'll get into that later." Death sounded annoyed, or bored.

"Is this... Is this the part where you kill me?" Dean gulped, looking down at the slice of pizza. 

"You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well...Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Dean. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you." He sighed, and then gestured to the pizza. Dean cut off a bit and ate it, his eyebrows raising in surprise. "Good, isn't it?"

"How old are you?" The Doctor asked and Death turned to him, smiling.

"Far older than you, you're a toddler compared to me." He turned back to Dean,  "I'm as old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless -- at the end, I'll reap him, too." Dean's brows shot up further.

"You'll reap God?" He asked. 

"Oh, yes. God will die, too, Dean." Death was amused.

"This is way above my pay grade." Dean remarked, going back in for more pizza.

"Just a bit." 

"So, then why are we still breathing, in here with you?" The Doctor asked, his confused face on, he was seconds away from pulling out his brainy specs to investigate the horseman.

"Uh..." Dean interrupted, "What he means is, w-what do you want?"

"The leash around my neck --off. Lucifer has me bound to him." He looked up to the Doctor, who nodded along with his story,  "Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants." He looked back to Dean, cutting off a bit of pizza as he continued speaking, "That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum."

"It's always something, innit?" The Doctor laughed slightly, Death stared up at him. Dean cleared his throat.

"You think I can unbind you?" Death laughed at him.

"There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun." He held up his hand, removing his ring and holding it up to Dean, "I understand you want this."

"Yeah." Dean said, staring at the white stone.

"I'm inclined to give it to you."

"To me?" 

"That's what I said." 

"But what about..."

"Chicago? I suppose it can stay, I like the pizza." He smiled slightly, Dean felt too awkward to return the smirk, the Doctor, however, didn't. His cheeky grin was apparent and Death glanced sideways before continuing, "There are conditions." 

"Ok, like?" The Doctor stopped listening to the conversation going on before him. He stared at the ring on the table, all he could hear was drumming. 

"You know you can't cheat death." Death said, snapping the Doctor out of his thoughts.

"Sure you can!" The Doctor smiled, "I've done it ten times." 

"You've done it more than that. And you'll continue to do it, your people are so arrogant, Doctor. Almost as arrogant as God." Death scoffed, and the Doctor's smiled faded, "You can't escape me for long, Doctor. I'll be there to collect you eventually. He  _will_ knock four times, but I won't be there to answer. Nor will I be there on Trenzalore. But I will be there one day, Time Lord." 

"What?" The Doctor asked, confused. Dean tried not to look at them, and instead stared down at the ring in his hand.

"You'll understand one day." Death sighed, looking to the hunter, who was poking at the ring, "Would you like an instruction manual?" 

By the time Death had everything explained to them about the rings, they were more than ready to head back to Bobby's.

"What were the conditions he was talking about?" The Doctor asked Dean as he climbed into the back of the Impala.

"Sam's gotta say yes." Dean sighed, slamming his door shut.

"You're inclined to let him?" The Doctor asked and Dean glanced sideways before turning ahead again and starting the car. The Doctor nodded and leaned back against the seat, a disgusted look on his face, he despised car transport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of death foreshadowing stuff for the Doctor!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I've been working 2 jobs, both retail! The holidays were crazy and I've just been distracted! I'll try to pick this story back up and get it finished. I know where I'm going with it... Soooooo yeah!

He'd dealt with it before, on many occasions. He'd watched her with Mickey, he'd seen her flirt with Jack, and he was never there when she needed him. It almost seemed as though he always chose another girl over her. Whether it was Lynda (with a y) or the girl in the fireplace... he always overlooked her for someone else. It was too late when he'd realized how much he loved her.

He tried to move on, oh yes, but she was always there in the back of his mind; even when he was John Smith and thought he was a human professor, he still dreamt of her. He wished he'd found her first, before the Winchesters, before this universe unlocked all of it's secrets and dragged her in. The reunion they might have had, the life they could have shared. 

If not him, then his duplicate. But he left him with Mickey and Jackie, if only for safe keeping until rose returned. If he couldn't have her, she could at least have him. But not before he told her how much he cared. 

All those thoughts seemed pointless as he watched her with Sam. There was only a day left, a night rather, before they were to travel to Detroit, before Sam was supposed to say yes to Lucifer. He'd gone along with the hunters plans, but every time he looked at Rose, he saw how much she'd grown to care about the young Winchester; he knew she'd do whatever it took to stop that happening. 

And he couldn't let her do that. Sam's plan was their only shot at ending the apocalypse in a calmly fashion. He wouldn't let her ruin those chances because she happened to fall for the key player. Neither would Dean. 

Interrupting a conversation between his former companion and the younger hunter, the doctor walked in on the middle of a sentence that went something like, "You don't have to do this, we can fight him together."

The Doctor cleared his throat and Sam looked up, almost thankful for the save, "I'll let you two have some, uh, privacy." He said and got up quickly, interrupting some sort of cuddling that was occuring between Dean and Castiel on the couch. He plopped down between them and they rolled their eyes in annoyance. The Doctor laughed and turned back to Rose.

"Rose, I-"

"Not here, yeah?" She asked and stood, walking out through the back door to the salvage yard where the TARDIS was resting. She eagerly pushed open the doors, walking quickly to the console and resting her hands on it. The Doctor followed and quietly shut the door. He felt she had something to say, he decided to let her say it. Her eyes were closed when she began, her palms spread flat against the levers and buttons, as though she was trying to memorize them, "I never thought I'd stand in this room again." She said and then her eyes were wide and she was turned to where the Doctor stood, a frown on his face. She smiled and laughed a bit at his sour expression.

"I never thought you'd come find me, Doctor. I suppose I should have had more faith in you... I just..." She shook her head, rolling her eyes up, obviously fighting off tears, "Years... Years I've been here, lost and alone in this damned universe. Not once did I see any sign of hope from you. I suppose it's just as well; you've only come to say goodbye properly... The only reason you want to take me away is to drop me back at home to be sure that I'm not in any trouble." She sighed with her arms crossed, "I was so happy to see the TARDIS appear again, to see you step through those doors. But now it seems like a cruel joke. You've come to judge me and leave me. Nothing more." The Doctor sighed at her words, if he didn't know better, he'd say her speech sounded close to that of a break up.

He sighed, "Rose..." He tried to begin again. 

"But I'm not leavin, at least not yet. If travelling with you taught me anything, it's that I should help when I can, and never back down from a fight." She seemed determined, "I won't let Sam jump into that pit. He doesn't deserve to spend eternity in a cage with the devil. He's good, Doctor. Just a little lost."

"I have no doubt of it, Rose. And the only thing I want to tell you is to do what makes you happy; that's all I've ever wanted you to do. Though I'll admit, it was a bit easier when what made you happy was me." She turned her eyes down to her feet when he said that. Then she realized she was wearing the blue hoodie from the day they were separated; after so long, it had just become another jacket in her closet, it hardly held any meaning. Standing there now with the doctor in the TARDIS, stirred something within her. 

"And I could still be happy with you. But you have to let me try to help." Her voice was suddenly soft, as if all she'd said just moments before was forgotten. 

"I..." He wasted not another second and closed the short gap between them, his hands cupping the sides of her face. She looked up at him expectantly and rather surprised, "I can't risk losing you, Rose. You... you're all that's good and right in me. And I'm afraid if... If something happens to you... I don't know what might become of me. I l-" He cut himself of as Rose placed her hands gently over his, her eyes filled with affection, adoration and something slightly sadder. 

He sighed deeply, needing to finish his thought, "I love you Rose Tyler, always have. And though I think it doesn't really need saying, because after all this time you should know... I'm saying it anyways. Because if anything happens to us in the days to come... I need you to know how I feel. How I've felt, since you took my hand and saved me. And I will love you, always. No matter how many faces I have after this one. No one else will come close." He was sad for a moment and his mind briefly flashed to River Song whispering his name into his ear in the library. But he was confident in his feelings, and knew they didn't change with his last regeneration, they wouldn't change with the next one. 

She didn't respond, only pulled his face quickly to hers, their lips coming together for the first time. In reality it was about the third; but this time she wasn't filled with the time vortex (not completely anyway) and she wasn't possessed by a bitchy trampoline. She was 100% Rose Tyler and he was the Doctor; he was her Doctor. 

The kiss was not short, nor was it sweet. It was filled with years of tension and unrequited, or unrecognized rather, feelings. Teeth clacked awkwardly and hands pulled at hair. Rose found herself backed against the center console that she was leaning against for support as she tried to find the courage to tell the Doctor to leave only moments before. But this was what she'd wanted, for so long, what she'd craved. She knew now that the Doctor loved her. 

But Sam... 

She stopped kissing suddenly, breaking for air as a way to cease the interaction. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed it. But she couldn't relish in kissing the Doctor when the world wasn't on the verge of ending. She held the time lord against her neck as they worked to catch their breath. The Doctor gripped at her sides possessively, he was showing a side she'd never seen. She found herself liking it; she wanted more, but again, there was an apocalypse on the horizen, she had to be there to help. 

"I can't leave." She said quietly into his ear and he nodded. 

"I know." He replied, clearing his throat as he stood up straight and fixed his suit, tightening his tie. His lips were red and his hair was a mess, but Rose thought he'd never looked more gorgeous. Her hand found its way to his cheek and she ran a thumb across the bone there. He leaned into the touch, his eyes shutting for the briefest of moments.

Then she was gone and his cheek felt too cold. He looked back in time to see her hesitate at the door of the TARDIS before she exited and walked back into the house. He snapped, as he had in the library so many months before, and the doors closed. He slowly made his way around the console and up the stairs. The TARDIS understood and moved his door to just around the corner. He sighed as he pushed into his not often visited bedroom and fell into his soft sheets. 

His dreams would not be pleasant that night; neither would hers. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiiieeeeellllll

Sam lay in his bed in one of the many rooms of Bobby's house. There were streaks of light across the ceiling, he hadn't slept at all. Rose shifted beside him, her hair tousled, covering her face slightly as she sought the warmth of his body. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"Go to sleep." She said, her voice thick with sleep. He smiled; it had been a while since he'd felt so at home with a woman, not since Jess... 

"I am sleeping." He replied.

"Liar. I can feel you blinking." Her hand lifted and ran across his chest, effectively reeling herself in closer to him, "We have a long day ahead of us." 

"I already told you, you don't have to come." He said, the guilt apparent in his tone. Rose opened her eyes and propped herself up on his chest, her hair was till a mess and her lids were heavy as she looked at him. 

"I'm coming." She said, determined, "So is the Doctor. We can help, Sam." He picked up her hand, staring at her fingers.

"Ultimately, this is up to me. I have to say 'yes' to Lucifer, and I have to hold him back in my head. I'm not sure there's much you can do." He worried his lips across her knuckles, not quite kissing. 

"I at least want to be there, to see you off. Then I'll go, the Doctor will take me home." Sam smiled against her skin.

"Good." He sighed, "It won't be pretty. Cass says I'll have to drink a lot of demon blood. More than I've ever drank before." 

"I won't judge." Rose said softly, removing her hand from Sam's and placing it against his cheek, "Now go to sleep." 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean sat at a table, staring across at Castiel. They each had a drink in front of them and a serious gleam in their eyes. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again, Cass tilted his head. He tapped his fingers on the table, looking down he sighed. 

"Do you have an sixes?" He asked.

"Go fish." Dean replied and Cass groaned, picking a card up from the deck placed between them as well as taking a drink from his glass.

"I think I am getting the hang of this game, Dean." Castiel said, laughing as he arranged the cards in his hand. His voice was slurred.

"And you're terrible at it, which means you're much drunker than I am." Dean laughed, "I'm loving this little slice of humanity you have in you or whatever." 

"I find it difficult." Cass sighed, "I'm tired, my back hurts, and yes, I am drunk." He shook his head, but took another drink, "Though I do like this. Whatever this is." 

"It's whiskey, Cass." Dean replied, taking a swig himself, "Of course you like it." 

"You do know your brother won't be returning... Once he is inside of the cage." Castiel said, suddenly becoming very grave.

"Yes I do, thank you. Buzz kill." He muttered, taking a bigger drink.

"What will you do?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know... Keep hunting on my own I guess." Dean shrugged, tapping his cards against the table.

"You don't have to be alone." The angel said, "I can help you out. Be your partner and what not. We make a good team." 

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes, "You won't have to... I don't know, do damage control up in heaven?" 

"I'm sure they will be able to figure things out without me." Castiel said, "I thought you knew by now where my loyalties lie, Dean."

"I have an inkling." He replied, smiling from behind his cards that he was now holding up in front of his face to block the small smile that played on his lips. Castiel reached a hand across and lowered the cards, his eyes finding the hunters.

"You should have more than that." His tone was serious, "I have given up everything for you, Dean Winchester. I won't let that be in vain." Dean stood then, walking around the table to stand in front of the angel. Cass looked up, his eyes wide as Dean lifted him from his chair. His body was easily moved and he felt light headed from the high volume of liquor he'd consumed so it was easy for Dean to pull his body against his own. Their lips connected almost instantly; it tasted vaguely of bourbon, the residual liquid on their tongues as they moved against one another's. It was simultaneously hot and cold and Dean pushed the angel back against the table, the deck of cards forgotten as they were knocked to the side, spilling onto the floor around their feet. 

"Not here." Dean breathed between a particularly hungry kiss, "Move." He growled, lifting Castiel off the table and pushing him out of the kitchen, towards the basement door. Cass turned finally, nearly breaking into a run as he found his way down the steps, Dean was close behind; Cass was pushed against the wall before the door swung shut. 

"Remember what you said..." Cass breathed as Dean worked his way down the angel's neck, "About my last night on earth, and not letting me die a-" He was cut off by a groat that ripped from his throat as Dean sunk his teeth into his collar bone. 

"I remember." Dean laughed as he pulled Cass' tie from around his neck, his fingers working double time on the angel's buttons, "I don't intend to let you die tomorrow." He said, stopping suddenly and looking up at the angel through his lashes, "But I _will_ keep my promise." Castiel was barely able to smile before Dean moved back in, his lips tracking their way down freshly revealed skin. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Rose chose not to help them with the demon blood. Bleeding two human bodies, possessed as they may be, was not her idea of a good time. This, however, left her alone with the Doctor. They sat on the hood of the Impala, nearly silent, only speaking to spout random facts about the weather or the impending mission. 

"What will you do?" The Doctor asked suddenly after a particularly long bout of silence, "When he says yes. He'll be gone." 

"I suppose I'll go home." She replied, looking at the Time Lord, squinting slightly in the sunlight, "Would you take me home?" 

"Course." He shrugged, "I'll take you anywhere you want to go." 

"London is fine." She said quietly, "I suppose I could take a plane, but, I'd like you to take me, yeah? One last trip in the TARDIS." She smiled to herself, the Doctor watched the soft curve of her lips, his hearts beat faster.

"Alright." He replied softly, "There is someone there... Awaiting your return." 

"Who?" She asked.

"Me." He replied, she shook her head, confused, "Back in our regular universe... The Daleks almost bested us, but Donna... My companion, my friend... She was brilliant, ended up creating a duplicate me from the hand that Jack gave me." 

"A hand?" Rose asked, her brow furrowed before her eyes widened, "Oh,  _the_ hand?" 

"Exactly." He grinned, "Anyway, she created this half human, half time lord version of me. And, well, he destroyed an entire Dalek fleet and..." The Doctor became grave and Rose sighed, looking up at him.

"He needs help?" She asked, her voice softened. 

"Yes. Your help, I thought." He said, "That's why I came here to find you. Dropped him off with your mum and came looking for you." 

"So... There's a half human version of you waiting for me back home?" She asked and he nodded. She began laughing. 

"What?" He asked, smiling widely himself.

"Nothin, just... He's you?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

"Same memories, same feelings..." He breathed in deeply, "He'll just... Age normally." 

"Same feelings?" She asked, tilting her head up at him, "So he loves me?" Her smile was playful, her tongue making an appearance through her teeth.

"Oh yes." The Doctor grinned and Rose laughed, grinning back at him. Their moment was cut short by Dean, Cass and Sam exiting the building they were currently parked outside of. Rose eyed the jugs in Dean's hands, filled with a red liquid.

"So I was right?" Bobby asked from his car as Dean walked to him. Sam walked to the two Brit's. 

"Enjoying the sun?" Sam asked, standing in front of Rose and nodding at the Doctor. 

"Well, if I am to be returning to London, I want to get as much of it as I can." Rose smiled at the hunter who smiled warily at her and the Doctor before Dean interrupted them, Cass was close behind him.

"Devil's in Detroit." Dean said and Sam sucked in a breath, his smile pained. 

"You sure?" Sam asked. 

"I'm sure." Dean replied, an unspoken conversation happening with simply a look.

"Alright, to Michigan we go!" Rose said, sliding off the hood of the car.

"You don't have to come." Sam said, looking from her to the Time Lord, "The Doctor can take you home right now, and you won't ever have to think about us again." He urged, the Doctor shook his head, knowing full well what Rose's reply would be. 

"I've made my choice." Rose said, "I'm not leavin. Not now." Sam looked back to the Time Lord who shrugged and the hunter sighed.

"Alright... Let's go then." 


	19. Chapter 19

Rose, Sam, Dean, Cass, Bobby and The Doctor all stood in an alleyway in the dark cold section of Detroit. Sam and Rose stood a tad separate from the rest of them, their close whispers only loud enough for those with amazing hearing, such as Castiel and the Doctor, to hear. 

"Once I go in there... I'm not coming back." Sam reminded Rose, who was standing with his hand clasped in hers. 

"I know, Sam." She sighed, "I know." Her eyes moved away from his face, blinking back tears she breathed deep. 

"Just, promise me you'll be happy, that you'll live a good life, for me?" He said and the words hit her like a blow to the chest. Live a good life. She'd heard that before, when someone sacrificed themselves to save the world from a Dalek fleet. Her eyes found the man who'd said those words first and she released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. 

"I promise." She said quietly at first, the tears she'd tried to hide before now falling freely down her face as she looked back up at Sam, she cleared her throat, "I promise." She smiled sadly and he kissed her; it was bitter sweet, that last kiss, full of so much shattered hope of a future they could never have. She stepped away from the hunter, then, her hand lingered in his as she made her way to the Doctor. He wasn't looking at them, but at the ground, his brow knit together, a frown upon his face. She knew that even though he was trying to hide it, he'd seen their kiss, and it hurt him. His hand fell to his side as she neared him and she took it out of habit. The twining together of their fingers calmed her nerves as they had done so often before in hard situations. 

Castiel took Sam's outstretched hand next, the worry on his face looked more like a scowl, but Sam knew he cared, "You take care of my brother." Sam said quietly and Cass huffed.

"That's not possible." Castiel said still more confused than he should have been.

"Just... Humor me?" Sam asked.

"Oh, right, I'm supposed to lie... Right... Um, of course! Your brother is in good hands, fear not. I will engage in night coi-"

"Just!" Sam cut him off, "Stop talking..." Castiel nodded and Sam shook his head as he stepped away. He moved to Bobby next, their hug was full of years' worth of thank you's that Sam left unspoken. This father figure meant more to him that he'd probably ever know, but the same could be said for Bobby. He loved the Winchesters more than himself; it was just about killing him, allowing Sam to walk into that building and say yes to the devil. 

Dean was waiting for Sam, rings in hand. He shuffled them idly as he watched Sam hug everyone, his last hoorah. He didn't want to hug him, didn't want to give him the satisfaction of saying goodbye. Truth was, he didn't want to give up on Sam, but he'd promised him the night before. Promised him that he wouldn't do anything stupid, wouldn't try to pull him out of the pit. He'd go off and be happy with Cass. No cases, no monsters, just some sort of twisted odd couple existence. Though they both knew it was highly unlikely that the two of them would stop saving people, or hunting things. ' _It's the family business'_ he'd told Sam so many times before. He wouldn't give it up now. Sam reached him and he threw his arms open almost automatically. Their hug was brief, brotherly, but not at all forced. 

"Remember your promise." Sam said; Dean grunted his response and Sam scoffed, shaking his head. He turned to the trunk of the car where the jugs of demon blood were sitting, "Do you mind not watching this?" Dean nodded and walked away as he heard the sounds of his brother gulping gallons of go juice. 

"So what happens if your plan doesn't work?" The Doctor asked the question that had plagued everyone's mind's, ever the voice of reason.

"Then we have a prize fight." Dean said, though the look in his eyes was one the Doctor recognized; it was the same one Rose often had. He wouldn't back down, wouldn't walk away without trying. He wouldn't give up on Sam, especially if he didn't beat the devil back in his mind. He was about to say something when the trunk of the car slammed shut and Sam wiped at his mouth.

"Okay, let's go!" He said and Dean rushed to his side, grabbing Castiel's hand for a brief moment as he passed him, possibly for good luck. Luck was not on their side; the jig was up before they'd even arrived. Lucifer already knew their plans, was anticipating their arrival. He said yes anyway.

From outside of the building, from the alleyway, Rose and the Doctor watched as a white light shone through the windows. 

"What's that?" He asked, his brainy specs on.

"Sam said yes. That was Lucifer entering him." Castiel said and they all collectively let out a breath. Rose felt something inside of her begin to tingle; she knew something was going wrong, but she couldn't tell what, nor could she tell how she knew. It was as if Sam was reaching out to her somehow. 

"Something's wrong." Rose said as they saw the curtains of the room get sucked off of their rods. They could see the ceiling of the hotel room, but nothing more. She stepped forward, the Doctor held tighter to her hand, "He's gone." She said, her eyes glowing and they all looked from her back to the room, everything seemed calm and quiet; too quiet. She pulled herself from the Doctor's grasp and started across the street.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted and they all ran after her. As they reached the door of the building, Dean stumbled out. He collapsed against the door frame, his head in his hands. His face was red, the veins on his neck strained as he struggled to hold back a sob. 

"Dean?" Cass asked, his voice panicked as he passed where Rose was now staring up. He reached the hunter, his arm falling to his arm in comfort almost automatically, "Dean, what happened?" 

"He's gone." Dean choked, gripping at Castiel's hand on his shoulder.

"He jumped in?" Bobby asked, skeptical.

"No." Dean said, breathing deep, literally sucking it up right before them, he wiped at his face and stood up straight, "No." He said, a bit more cold. 

"Lucifer won." Rose said, her eyes wide. Dean pushed through them and began walking down the street. Castiel ran after him, Bobby shortly there after. This left Rose and the Doctor standing outside of an apartment building where they'd just lost the first battle of the war. 

"I would suggest taking you home now... But I don't think this world is going to be safe for you anymore. We should go get your family and head back to your proper universe. I'm sure Pete will understand." The Doctor sighed, though there was a slight smugness to his tone.

"You don't get it, do you?" Rose asked, "He's not gonna give up. Dean won't let his brother go. He's gonna find a way to stop this and I have to help him." She turned and began walking in the direction the other three went; the Doctor ran after her. 

"Rose, this is not our fight. We don't have to stick around and wait for the world to end!" The Doctor said as he caught up with her, she stopped and turned.

"What happened to you?" She questioned, "You've been asking since you got here about what they did to me... But never once have I questioned you! Where's the Doctor I knew? The one who would do whatever it took to save the planet. You're ready to give up, to run away! What if it was me, instead of Sam, huh? What if I was the one possessed by the devil? You would do whatever it took to save me, to get me back. And yet, because it's someone that you..." She stopped and laughed, "That you're havin some sort of pissin contest with, over me, you want to just leave, let them take care of it." The Doctor tried to laugh it off, looked away; Rose grabbed his face and turned it back to her, "I love you, I do. But I also love  _him_. I know I can't save him, but maybe I can save this world."

"I just want you safe." The Doctor said, "If I knew  _how_ to help, I would. But right now all that matters to me is you."

"I get that, I do." She said, her other hand resting on his other cheek so his head was cradled between her hands, "I'm just tryin to do what you taught me. Think of all the people on this earth, all the people who don't know what's comin. We have to try, for them." He smiled then, his own hands grabbing hers and lowering them to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and then let them drop. They felt a sudden presence next to them and turned; Castiel was watching them. 

"Dean's checked into a hotel down the street, come with me." He said, he seemed tired, exhausted. They straightened up and followed the angel down the street to a nearby rundown hotel. The room was on the first floor and when they walked in, Bobby was sitting at a table, going over some papers and texts. 

"Where's Dean?" Cass asked, paying no attention to Rose and the Doctor as they filed in behind him.

"Bathroom. He's sittin on the floor." Bobby sounded just as exhausted as Castiel. The Doctor decided they'd had a row with the hunter and decided not to ask. 

Castiel pushed open the door of the bathroom door and Dean looked up from where his head was hanging between his hands. His elbows rested on his knees as he lowered his arms and crossed them over his chest, "Hey sexy." Dean smirked. Cass sighed and closed the door behind him. He knelt down next to the broken man, an unsure hand lifted and ran through his hair. Dean leaned into the touch, his eyes shutting slowly, Castiel let out a small breath, his confidence rising just at bit at knowing he was doing something to help the man feel better. He was still new at this. 

"I'm not sure if this will comfort you..." Castiel began, "But, Lucifer understands the bond between brothers." 

"Does he now?" Dean snorted, opening his eyes to look at the angel. 

"He will make sure you're unharmed." Castiel said, "As long as you stay out of his way." 

"You think he's gonna win?" Dean asked, shaking his head. 

"He doesn't fight fair, Michael cannot anticipate his actions." 

"Cass?" Dean interrupted. 

"Yes?" Cass worried his thumb across the hunter's cheekbone. 

"Not helping." Yet he leaned more into the touch anyway.

"Sorry, Dean. What  _wil_ _l_ help?" He asked, sighing. Dean didn't answer, not with his words. He reached up and pulled Castiel closer to him; brought their lips together on the bathroom floor. 

"Just help me stop thinking for a while." Dean breathed against Castiel's lips. He shifted forward, laying the angel back against the tile, his tongue slipping into his mouth as he tugged at his belt buckle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH DAMN... Sorry. I just like putting almost but not quite full on sexy times into these... I'm a tease? Sorry! Honestly I just feel awkward writing more intricate detail... heh


	20. Chapter 20

"Where's Dean?" Rose asked the next morning as she walked out of the bathroom, combing through her hair. Castiel looked around, he'd stepped away for a minute at Dean's request to bring him back pie and now the hunter was gone. He should have known. 

"Battlefield?" Cass growled, throwing down the bag that was filled with five different types of Dean's favorite treat. 

"Don't you go flyin off lover boy, where is this battlefield and when is that fight gonna start?" Bobby yelled before Castiel could leave. 

"We can take the TARDIS, it'll be faster." The Doctor said, fumbling through his pockets for the key to the TARDIS.

 "That's fine and dandy and all, but didn't we leave that thing back at my house?" Bobby asked, the Doctor found his key.

"Aha!" He shouted, "Now I haven't done this in a while, so you'll have to bare with me." He held the key in front of him and it suddenly began to glow golden. They soon all found themselves inside of the console room of the ship. 

"It does that?" Bobby asked, almost unamused.

"Course it does." The Doctor smiled, "Now where is this field and when does this fight begin?" 

 

It took not even a minute for Dean to realize that maybe confronting the two archangels on their battlefield was a mistake, but he was a stubborn son of a bitch and he wasn't going to give up so easily. Just as Adam, err Michael, was about to rip him a new one for interrupting them, he heard the voice of an angel... Literally.

"Hey, assbutt." The angel said before promptly throwing a molotov cocktail comprised of angel dissolving materials at Michael. 

"Assbutt?" Dean asked, slightly amused and slightly turned on. Castiel shrugged, as he began to explain himself, the TARDIS appeared behind him. 

"Castiel, did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?" Sam, err Lucifer, said suddenly, Dean's eyes widened as Castiel stepped back frightened. 

"Uh... No..." Cass said, his worried eyes found Dean's before Lucifer snapped and he turned into goo. 

"No!" Dean shouted, turning back to Lucifer as the door of the TARDIS, now covered in angel blood, opened. 

"You know... I've tried to be nice..." He began, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, his face turned up into a grimace. 

"What did you do?!" He shouted, looking around him, panicked at the sudden lack of Castiel, Rose's hands covered her mouth, Bobby's were heading for his gun, he didn't like the way the archangel was stalking towards Dean. 

"For Sammy's sake... But you are such a pain in my ass." Lucifer grabbed onto Dean and thrusted him towards the windshield of the Impala. That's when Bobby shot, and Lucifer turned and snapped Bobby's neck. The shout from Dean and the Doctor were almost simultaneous as the Doctor caught the falling hunter and cradled him in his arms. Rose watched in horror as Lucifer used Sam's body to beat his brother to death. Dean kept pleading to his brother, who he knew was inside. Rose felt the time energy swirling within her, practically oozing from her fingertips. She stood and began walking towards the two men. 

"Rose! No!" The Doctor shouted, the warning was enough and Lucifer turned. Rose held up her hand but not fast enough, Lucifer threw her aside like a rag doll. The Doctor eased Bobby to the floor, his hearts racing, his fingers itching, but what was he to do. He was a peaceful being, never threatened, never maimed.

"My quarrel is not with you, Time Lord." Lucifer smirked, "You should go back in your box and leave this place. I won't stop you." The Doctor considered it for a brief moment but then stuffed his hands into his pockets, shrugging.

"Nah, I quite like it here." He kicked his feet at the ground before he felt something pushing on his chest. He looked up to see Sam/Lucifer guiding him back towards the TARDIS; the door flew open and he flew in, "Rose!" He shouted, hanging onto the doorframe with everything he had. 

"She's staying, we like her." He smiled before the door of the TARDIS flew shut and a lever was pulled. The Doctor tried to stop the dematerialization but he couldn't. 

"No, no no no no!!!" He shouted, banging on the console a couple times with his trusted hammer. When it finally came to a stop, he rushed to the doors and threw them open only to find he was on the Ood Sphere, "NOOO!" He nearly screamed, falling back against the door frame with one foot in the snow. As he tried to catch his breath he thrust his head back against the wood, "Rose." He said softly, not allowing himself to cry.

"No, Doctor, remember, I am Ood Sigma." A familiar voice said from above him and he opened his eyes to see the uniformed alien standing before him, his ball alight. 

 

Somehow holding onto consciousness by the grace of something, Dean reached for the lapels of the jacket that belonged to his brother. Through swollen eyes he looked at the archangel who had taken over that familiar face. 

"Sam, it's okay, it's okay." Dean cried as a familiar golden light began wrapping itself around the two of them. He wouldn't allow himself to look away from Sam for even a second to see what Rose was doing, "I'm here... I'm not gonna leave you." Sam's fist connected with his face twice more, but he stayed resilient, "I'm not gonna leave you." He reared back his fist one more time, but before he could bring it down, the golden light found its way into his eyes and he blinked from the pressure. His fist suddenly unclenched and he stumbled back, shaking his head. 

"It's okay, Dean. I've got him." Sam's voice suddenly said, and Dean breathed out. Sam looked from his brother to Rose, who was standing before him, practically floating in a swirl of golden light. He nodded at her, "Thank you." He said softly before throwing the rings on the ground and chanting. He looked to Dean, swallowing thickly, the nervousness and unsureness of what he was about to do still plaguing him. 

"Sam! It's not gonna end this way!" Adam/Michael suddenly reappeared, but before he could say anything more, Rose held up her hand and a golden light surrounded him, he was moving towards the pit. Sam looked to Rose, his eyes wide and he was taken aback for a brief moment before two hands grabbed at his jacket and before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled into the pit after Michael. Dean weakly covered his eyes as the pit closed and a silence fell upon them. It hurt to cry, so Dean tried his hardest to suppress the urge. He looked at Rose, who was still surrounded by gold and he thought for a moment that she might not be able to come back until suddenly, her feet hit the ground and she began walking to Bobby. She laid a hand on his head and he sat up, gasping for air. 

"What the hell?" Bobby asked, rubbing his neck as he turned and looked at Rose, her eyes golden, her smile wide, her hair flowing in some phantom wind, "That's twice you've fixed my spine." He said, almost resentful. She turned to Dean then and walked to him, touching his face and his wounds were gone.

"Yeah, thanks, now bring back Cass." Dean gruffed, standing up and rubbing at his no longer existent wounds.

"I cannot." Rose said, her voice seemed to have a hundred different tones.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Dean asked, his eyes beginning to sting now that they weren't too swollen to cry.

"I am not familiar with his species, therefor I cannot bring him back." Rose was disappointed at this, her own eyes beginning to tear.

"No, that's not fair." Dean said, "I just lost my brother, and now you're telling me..." He voice cracked for a moment and he almost began to cry until he heard the familiar sound of wings. He looked past Rose then to see Castiel walking towards them, "Cass!" He pushed through them, hurrying to the angel's side.

"Can you stop glowing?" Bobby asked Rose, "It's kinda freakin me out." 

"I will try." Rose said, looking to him, "It's not easy." She closed her eyes and breathed deep until the light around her faded and soon only her eyes were glowing. 

"That's better." Bobby sighed, looking back to Dean and Cass who were hugging.

"Cass, are you god?" Dean asked softly. 

"That's a nice compliment, but no." Castiel smiled, stepping back away from Dean, "Though I do believe he brought me back, new and improved." 

"I'll say, you're whole and not spread into a buncha chunks." Bobby said, walking to the angel and hugging him, receiving a surprised reaction from the soldier of heaven.

"I was coming back to bring you back to life, but I see Rose has already done that." Castiel said, smiling at Rose. 

"Yeah, I owe her a steak dinner or somethin." Bobby said, rubbing at his neck again. They all began walking back towards the Impala.

"Can you fix her?" Dean asked Castiel, his eyes as worried as a parent asking a doctor about their child. The angel walked up to the car, laying his hands on it.

"I can try." He closed his eyes and heard a cracking, when he opened them again, the windshield was fixed.

"Good enough for me!" Dean shouted, wrapping an arm around his angel and kissing the side of his head.

"What happened to the Doctor?" Rose asked, looking over her shoulder to where the TARDIS was. 

"Who knows what dimension Lucifer sent him to. It may take him a while to come back." Castiel said sullenly. She nodded, biting at her lip, and turned back to the three men.

"Looks like I need a ride, then." She smiled and walked to the back of the Impala, opening the door and climbing in. The others got into the car and they drove away from Lawrence, Kansas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whattaya say, one more chapter!? YEAH! I'm gonna write it right now cause it's in my head. WOOH!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I just HAD to leave in the Hey, Assbut line. HAD TO!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the end!

Rose looked at her bag and adjusted slightly on the porch of Bobby's house. She looked out across the salvage yard that she'd grown so accustomed to in the past months and smiled. Dean was underneath his Impala, holding out his hand, asking Castiel for a wrench, but the angel couldn't seem to figure out which tool that was. So far he'd handed Dean a hammer and a screwdriver instead. She watched as Dean wrangled his way into a standing position and pulled a wrench out of the box, holding it in front of Cass' face. The angel shouted 'Oh' and clapped a hand against his forehead. Rose laughed as Dean tapped him on the head with the tool and then pulled him into a long kiss. She laughed though her heart hurt. In the past year she'd fallen in love and lost that love again, she'd also found and lost the Doctor yet again. It had been two weeks since Lawrence, since Sam had fallen into the cage with Michael. Castiel hadn't left Dean's side for a moment... Well there was that one night when he was MIA, Dean chalked it up to angel business and that was that. But for the most part, he'd been around even though there was an apparent civil war breaking out in heaven. 

It wasn't his place anymore, his place was at Dean's side... At least that's what he said. 

She was worried that they hadn't found the Doctor, or that he hadn't found them. She wanted to stay at Bobby's, wanted to be there in case he should return, but realized that he knew where she lived back in England. He had dropped himself off there after all. She breathed in deep and stood, grabbing a hold of her back and checking her jacket to make sure the plane ticket was still in there. The back door opened and Bobby walked out.

"Got everything you need?" He asked, and she turned. Bobby walked to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for a slight hug, "You're welcome back anytime." 

"I know." Rose said, smiling up at Bobby, "Thank you." Bobby kissed the side of her head and they began walking to Dean and Cass. 

"Ready to go?" Dean asked, wiping his hands on a rag before threw it back into his tool box.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She sighed, walking and throwing her bag into the back of the Impala through an open window. 

"I could always fly you to England, it would be much quicker." Castiel offered and Rose laughed. 

"No, it's alright. I need the time to think and my mum is gonna make a big deal out of it at the airport. Says she has a surprise. Little does she know..." She looked down at her feet. 

"So there's some Doctor clone waiting for you back home?" Dean asked, "Isn't that sorta... Weird?" 

"My whole life is weird." Rose said, "I fell in love with an alien, and then came here and fell in love with the vessel of Lucifer." Her eyebrows were raised to her hairline and Dean nodded.

"Good point." Dean turned and slapped Castiel on the behind, "C'mon troop, let's go!" But before he could walk to the driver's side, the wind began to whip. The four of them all looked around as this phantom wind blew through their hair, they all wondered and hoped for what it was. 

"Is that?" Rose asked, looking around as her favorite noise began to appear.

"The Doctor?" Castiel asked, looking around until his eyes found the flicker of a light begin to appear before them. The TARDIS suddenly appeared before them, but it wasn't the same one from before. It was darker, sleeker, somehow newer.

"What?" Rose asked, rushing up to get a closer look, "What is that circle?" She stared at it, her head tilted until it came to a full and complete stop. They waited patiently for the door to open. When it did, an unrecognizable man stepped out.

"Who's that?" Dean asked, looking at Bobby.

"Doctor?" Rose asked quietly, and the man smiled widely, adjusting his bow tie.

"Sorry I took so long, it's not been twelve years, has it?" He laughed slightly before walking forward, coming face to face with Rose, "Awful story, Lucifer sent me back to the Ood sphere and they sent me to Earth to look for the master. Well the Master had this plan and blah blah blah long story short I had to absorb all this radiation to make sure a guy named Wilf could life. So I regenerated, tried to get back here but ended up crashing the yard of a sweet little girl named Amelia Pond." 

"Amelia Pond?" Rose asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Amelia Pond, don't interrupt!" The Doctor said, "Anyway, so this little girl fed me awful food and then told me about the crack in her wall, which was very odd. And I tried to find the source of it, told her I'd be back in five minutes, ended up showing up twelve years later and apparently I did quite the number on her. She was a kiss-o-gram." He looked past Rose to Dean and made a kissy face, his brow furrowed before he looked back to Rose. Dean shifted and looked at Castiel who was staring between the two, he shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, listening to the Doctor's story.

"So twelve years later, she still has this crack in her wall and this prisoner is trying to take over yaddi yadda, you know the deal. So I saved them, and then I had some free time so I hopped in the TARDIS and found my way back here!" He threw up his hands in the end as if he were presenting a great present. 

"You're so..." Rose laughed for a moment, narrowing her eyes at the Doctor, her hands coming up to inspect his face, "Weird." She said, her fingers prodding his eyes nose and mouth before they finally fell on his shoulders, "And young." 

"I'm young!" He said, feeling his face, "How young?" He asked, suddenly nervous.

"I'd say about... 25" She looked back to Dean, Bobby and Cass who nodded, before turning back to him, "Yeah 25." 

"Oh wowza that is young." He fidgeted slightly, his fingers tapping together, "Shall I take you home?" He asked, turning and motioning towards his TARDIS.

"Um..." Rose sighed, smiling sadly, "It's alright." She stepped back, just out of his reach, "We were just about to head to the airport." 

"But this is much quicker, believe me, you don't want to have to sit on a place with screaming... Babies... and... Peanuts." The Doctor's excited tone began to die as he looked at Rose and realized she wouldn't be coming, "You don't want to come with me anymore?" His tone was sullen and understanding. 

"I've got a life here." She said, "Someone to go home to, apparently." She smiled sadly. 

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor said, his smirk proud and one eyebrow raised, "My how you've grown." 

"And my how you haven't." She said, walking back up to him and going right in for a hug. He squeezed her tight and turned his face into her hair, "Go back to Amelia Pond. She probably needs you now more than me." 

"Calls herself Amy now." He said, still embracing her tightly, "Funny, the only women I will supposedly be associating with have names that have to do with water. Amy Pond, River Song." 

"River Song?" Rose asked, leaning back until the Doctor just had his hands on her waist.

"I think I marry her." The Doctor said, shrugging, "Wibbly wobbly..." Rose grabbed his face and brought her lips to his forehead. 

"I'll love you, Doctor. Always." She said, backing up slowly.

"Right back at ya, Rose Tyler." He said, rocking slightly before he began backing up, "Should any of you ever find yourselves in my universe, don't hesitate to look me up!" He smiled, holding up his hand and snapping. The door to the TARDIS swung open and he laughed giddily, looking from his fingers to the TARDIS and back to the four people in front of him, "It's cool." He said, once again adjusting his bow tie. 

"Love the bow tie." Rose said, winking, holding up a thumb. The Doctor smiled and turning, closing the door of the police box which promptly disappeared.

"I don't understand..." Castiel said after a moment of silence once the TARDIS was gone, "Who was that?" Rose looked from Dean to Bobby and could hardly contain her laughter before she turned and hugged Bobby one last time.

"I'll call." She said before she walked to the back door and climbed into the car. Castiel turned and walked to the passenger side.

"We'll be back. Maybe." Dean said, backing up.

"Well if you're not, just call. I don't want to be worried sick, sitting up all night wondering where you are." Bobby rolled his eyes, waving Dean away. As the car began to drive off, his cell began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, nearly dropping it as the name 'Sam' popped up on the screen. 

 

After many heartfelt goodbyes, Rose finally boarded her plane. Dean and Cass were off to spend a weekend in Vegas, he said it was the time of year in which he and Sam usually did it. Rose told them not to get married unless she was present. Her flight was long, and she slept most of the way. Though the times she was awake, her mind ventured to thoughts of Sam, she wondered what it must be like for him in the pit and wondered if there was anything she could do to get him out. Then her thoughts wandered to what would be waiting for her when she landed. Her mum would be there, Pete too. Tony. And then there would be him... The Doctor... Or his duplicate, clone, whatever he was. It would be her Doctor, the proper Doctor, not the one that showed up at Bobby's wearing a bow tie and acting all immature. Sure that was her Doctor, a new face meant a new personality, but it wasn't the one she'd fallen in love with. 

The flight landed and she got off, a bit too quickly probably, too eager. But she only had the one bag, her carry on. In it was a copy of John Winchester's journal, it was something for her to log into Torchwood. Start a new division. She would be their first hunter. It seemed to fit her, perhaps her new duplicate Doctor would help. He was thirsty for knowledge and she had knowledge. 

She hurried out of the gate and to the waiting area for families and the like. Her mum was holding up a sign, 'Rose Tyler' it said and she grinned. She ran up to Jackie and embraced her tightly, turning next to Pete who kissed the side of her head and whispered something about being thankful she was home. She kissed Tony's head and dropped her bag.

"You wouldn't believe what I've been through." Rose sighed. 

"We're just glad to have you back, sweetheart." Jackie said, "And, in case you were wondering what your surprise is..." Jackie beckoned for Rose to turn around and she turned too quickly from anticipation. 

"Rose." He said, smiling softly, Rose was mesmerized by how much he looked just like him, "Now before you say anything... I'm not him." 

"I know." She said.

"You know?" He asked.

"She knows?" Jackie exclaimed from behind them.

"He found me, told me everything." She said. 

"Why didn't you come home sooner, then!" Jackie shouted, Rose turned to her mum, her face completely unamused.

"I was too busy saving the bloody world." She said, smiling, she turned back to her clone Doctor, then and embraced him, standing up on her tippie toes, her arms around his neck, "I'm glad he left you here."

"Me too." He said softly into her ear.

"Rose, is that a tattoo!?" Jackie shouted as Rose's shirt lifted up to reveal the anti-possession symbol she got on her side just below her rib cage.

"Yes, mum, it is. And if you'll listen for a moment, I can tell you everything." She turned and picked up her bag and then held out a hand for the duplicate; he accepted the hand gladly, their fingers intwined like they were supposed to and they began walking away, Jackie, Pete and Tony had to run to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write more... But I feel like THIS particular storyline is done. Perhaps I'll write other stories that go along with this one... WHO KNOWS!


End file.
